Mudança de vida
by Andarilho das Fic
Summary: House toma uma decisão que irá mudar sua vida sem volta para sempre. Romance, comédia e claro...Huddy, Chameron e Wilson&OC...Fic em Hiatus por tempo indeterminado...
1. A decisão

.

O dia estava nublado em Boston, mas nada comparado à tempestade de dor que passava no coração daquele homem ao estar na frente daquela lápide fria, Wilson lia aquele nome implorando para que em algum momento ele simplesmente mudasse como em um passe de mágica.

Wilson: Sinto a sua falta amor, sinto como se você ainda estivesse aqui... _As lágrimas do médico começaram a sair_... Por que me abandonaste, ou melhor, por que ainda não vieste me buscar?... _As lágrimas e a dor se tornavam mais forte a cada palavra que ele proferia_... Eu ainda deixo a casa como você gostava, e agora nosso colchão está bem macio... _Um sorriso triste brotou com esse comentário, lembrando-se do episódio em que mais uma vez ela havia lhe dado uma lição de vida_... Ainda preciso de você, estou perdido em relação a tantas coisas... Vou indo, não esquece de mim... Amo-te... Para sempre.

O tempo estava piorando, a leve brisa começou a tornar-se mais forte fazendo seu cachecol sair voando. Wilson pensava: ótimo só me faltava essa. Indo atrás da sua peça de roupa, deparou-se com uma cena que para ele estava mais para um episódio de "Além da Imaginação" do que para realidade.

Um homem que ele conhecia bem ou até algum tempo atrás julgava conhecer, falava ternamente com os olhos lacrimejados em frente a um tumulo, o tom de voz que ele ouvia era de uma sinceridade que ele jamais esperaria daquele ser.

House: Sinto muito, eu falhei, mas isso já era de se esperar só você acreditava em mim, acreditava que eu poderia ser feliz, que poderia ficar com ela, mas eu tive medo mais uma vez, não tive coragem de dizer o quanto a amo... Será que algum dia ela me perdoará? Ela é tão doce e meiga, não merece ter no lado um ser como eu, que só sabe afastar as pessoas que ama, você aí em cima deve saber o que eu fiz com o Wilson, não é?... Sabe... Eu sinto muita falta dele.

Wilson ao escutar aquilo, não acreditava no que ouvia, House demonstrando ter coração e por que ele estava em Boston se confessando para alguém que já partira? Quem era mulher que ele lamentava em perder será que ele conhecia? Mas o mais importante, quem foi essa pessoa que conseguia fazer House demonstrar um pouco de humanidade. Ao se aproximar da lápide para enxergar melhor conseguiu ler o nome: Meridith Denver.

Wilson: House, que você está fazendo aqui?

House, não o olhando: Não foi só você que já perdeu alguém importante na sua vida James.

Wilson: Pelo menos sabes como me sinto.

House, agora se erguendo ainda sem olhar para Wilson: Nada que eu fizer vai fazer você me perdoar, não é?

Wilson: Eu não te culpo House pelo que aconteceu, só te culpo por teres esse espírito destrutivo que consegue além de machucar você, machucar pessoas alheias.

House: Espero que um dia você me perdoe Wilson, sinceramente... depois de falar isso House parte sem ainda ter olhado no rosto de Wilson.

Wilson sentia pena de seu amigo, mas será que ainda podia chamar ele assim depois de tudo? Mas alguma coisa o impulsionava a fazer algo por ele, o que seria então? Será que aquele cachecol voando era o sinal que ele havia pedido para Amber?

Wilson: House!

Pela primeira vez ele olhou para seu antigo amigo, com um olhar que Wilson já conhecia, esperando o que este falaria.

Wilson: Estou de carro, vamos embora, não quero fazer a viagem sozinho.

House apenas acenou positivamente e mais tarde soltou um fraco obrigado. Wilson passou na frente dele e com a cara mais debochada, olhou para House e disse: eu também te amo, e não adianta falar que você não me ama que eu ouvi bem o que você falou ali... Wilson ria sentia como se toneladas fossem tiradas das suas costas, já House finalmente sorriu, como se sentisse em seu coração que as coisas poderiam mudar, mas claro não poderia deixar de fazer seus comentários típicos: você nunca mais vai ouvir eu falar isso novamente James, se eu souber que você contou para alguém você me paga.

Wilson rindo: Esta bem, vai ser nosso segredo.

Dias se passaram depois disso, a amizade estava entrando nos eixos, mas ambos não tocaram mais no assunto do cemitério, Wilson já estava digerindo melhor a perda, House por sua vez estava estranho como se tivesse um caso muito grave e não sabia por onde começar. Todos estavam percebendo que ele não estava como se dizer...House...estava aéreo e mais introspectivo e por incrível que pareça não estava humilhando ninguém, realmente ele estava com problemas.

Taub: Até agora nenhum caso!

Foremam: É verdade, House o que vamos fazer sem nenhum caso?

House estava absorto em suas idéias, lendo seus e-mails até que um deles realmente o chamou atenção, algo que foi percebido por todos deixando-os curiosos.

Foremam: House! Você me ouviu?

House, acordando de seus pensamentos: Você e Taub vão para clínica... Kutner e 13 vão para o P.S ajudar a Cameron, agora saiam daqui que preciso resolver um problema.

Eles acharam melhor não argumentar, nunca haviam visto House daquela maneira

Kutner: Ele está estranho.

13: É verdade

House olhava para seu micro com olhar perdido, lia e lia como se procurasse uma solução.

_Oi Greg, que bom que você está bem, fico feliz que tenha resolvido seu problema com esse seu amigo chamado Wilson._

_Mas falando do que interessa, você sabe depois do que aconteceu não posso ficar mais em Boston, consegui um emprego em Chicago, acho que vou aceitar, sei que você não gosta de tocar nesse assunto, mas acho que está na hora de você lutar pelo que é seu, você tem condição de ser muito feliz, eu aposto e torço por isso. Só preciso saber o que você vai querer fazer, qualquer que seja sua decisão eu te apoio._

_Com carinhos_

_Anne Denver_

House pensava, pensava, até que pegou o telefone e discou, esperou alguns segundos até que uma voz feminina deu um singelo: Alo!

House: Anne...

Na sala de Cuddy, ela e Wilson conversavam sobre o estranho comportamento de House.

Cuddy: Será que ele está bem?

Wilson: Fisicamente? Tirando a perna sim, agora que tem algo incomodando ele, isso tem.

Cuddy: Se ele não fosse tão estúpido, quem sabe poderíamos ajudar.

Nesse momento Cameron entra na sala para deixar alguns documentos para Cuddy.

Cuddy: Obrigada Cameron, conseguisse entregar rápido essa papelada... Falava com um sorriso

Cameron: Pois é, depois que Kutner e a 13 foram lá ajudar no P.S, me deu chance de terminar isso.

Wilson: O que os dois estão fazendo lá?

Cameron: Parece que como não tinham nenhum caso, House pediu para eles irem me ajudar e para surpresa de todos, ele pediu amigavelmente, ele deve estar doente, só pode.

Wilson começa a ficar mais preocupado, seu amigo não era assim, ou estava com algum problema ou estava aprontando uma bem grande.

Wilson: Vocês já ouviram falar em Meridith Denver?

Cuddy balançava a cabeça negativamente, já Cameron acenava que sim.

Cameron: Eu a conheci sim, foi minha colega de faculdade, depois se especializou em cardiologia, pena que morreu tão precocemente.

Wilson interessado: Você sabe como?

Cameron: Não, única coisa que sei que foi há quatro anos.

Wilson pensando: _Pouco antes de House vir para trabalhar aqui._

De repente a porta é aberta no melhor estilo de vocês sabem quem.

Cuddy: Não aprendesse a bater ainda?

House: Olá Cuddy... Seu semblante sério já mostrava que lá vinha alguma coisa, depois de cumprimentar Wilson e Cameron, ele continuou.

House: Vim te perguntar duas coisas, primeiro: quantas horas de clínica estou te devendo?

Os outros três quase tiveram um ataque, House perguntar sobre a clínica!... Era no mínimo assustador.

Wilson: Que você fez com meu amigo?

Cuddy ainda atordoada: Deixa-me ver, 70 horas.

House apenas acenou com a cabeça positivamente.

House: Estamos na quinta, não é?

Cameron: Sim

House: Vou cumprir essas horas em haver até quinta que vem, vai dar umas dez horas por dia, certo?

Cuddy rindo: Até parece, mais fácil um camelo passar por um buraco de uma agulha do que você fazer isso, qual é o jogo dessa vez House?

House: Não há jogo Cuddy, vou fazer pessoalmente esse tempo.

Cuddy: Tudo bem, mas te conhecendo bem... O que você quer em troca? Cuddy falava arqueando a sobrancelha de um modo debochado.

House por sua vez deu um riso de canto de boca e falou: Tenho três anos de férias em haver, apartir de sexta que vem quero os três meses que tenho direito.

Cuddy: Nem pensar! Eu não posso te liberar três meses, está louco? Eu sabia que você estava aprontando alguma coisa.

House: Lisa, por favor, é importante.

Cameron & Wilson pensando: _Lisa?_

Cuddy sentiu seu corpo arrepiar, ele não chamava ela assim há anos e viu no rosto dele uma tristeza que nunca tinha visto até agora, mas não podia deixar ele sair por tanto tempo.

Cuddy: Desculpe House, mas não.

House: Eu já esperava por isso, tome.

Cuddy pegou um papel e o questionou sobre o que era aquilo.

House: Minha carta de demissão... Falou simplesmente e virou as costas.

Wilson: HOUSE! Você está louco, como você vai embora assim?

Cameron: House se acalme... Cameron olhava Cuddy pedindo com os olhos que ela resolvesse aquilo.

Cuddy estava atordoada, esperaria tudo dele menos aquilo, sabia que ele gostava de jogos, mas principalmente, ele amava seu trabalho, sabia que ele não o colocaria em jogo por algum motivo banal e mais, alguma coisa a deixava preocupada, seus olhos mostravam uma tristeza e sinceridade que ela não via há mais de 20 anos. House estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta quando ouviu sua voz.

Cuddy: Um mês

House: Dois meses e meio

Cuddy: Um mês e meio

House: Um mês e meio livre e o restante de plantão na minha casa, vou atender somente para casos que não tenha como resolver sem mim.

Cuddy, com o semblante cansado: OK, mas se você não cumprir o horário na clinica perdesse as férias.

House: Obrigado...ele parecia realmente agradecido, se despediu e voltou para sua sala.

Cameron: Que foi isso que eu vi. House gentil?

Wilson: Cuddy por que você aceitou esse trato?

Cuddy: Simples, eu duvido que ele cumpra o horário da clinica sem colocar o pessoal dele pra ajudar, vou estar na cola dele, o mínimo deslize e ele já era.

Cameron: Se eu fosse você eu não teria tanta certeza disso.

A semana passou e realmente, House estava sendo um "clínico" exemplar, todos comentavam isso, era a fofoca do hospital, ninguém entendia o porquê da mudança, principalmente seus subordinados diretos, já estavam até levantando teorias que ele havia sido abduzido, ele estava sendo rápido e atencioso com os pacientes. E terminado o tempo de clínica, lá estava ele com Foremam na sala da Cuddy.

House: Boa tarde chefinha só vim avisar que cumpri o acordo, amanhã estou de férias... Ah, vou deixar Foremam no meu lugar.

Cuddy: Muito bom House!... Falava com sarcasmo... Vou ter que inventar mais férias para você se portar como um médico de verdade.

House: Pode falar assim, mas eu sei que no fundo você já está sentindo minha falta, ou melhor, seus peitos já estão sentindo a minha falta... Dando uma risadinha.

Cuddy um pouco envergonhada, mas muito irritada: Assine aqui... Foremam você já sabe os procedimentos, não é?

Foremam: Sim Cuddy, pode deixar.

House: Bom pessoal, se me derem licença, vou partir para minha liberdade.

Foremam: Boas férias House.

Dois meses haviam passados sem o médico no hospital, Wilson sempre que ia tentar visitá-lo ele inventava uma desculpa e ia ao encontro do médico, no hospital ninguém sabia do seu paradeiro a não ser seu amigo e quando precisavam de sua opinião, ele fazia de tudo para resolver a distância conseguindo com êxito não pisar no hospital até aquele momento, Cuddy estava pensando em como ele estaria, na realidade estava sentindo a falta das provocações dele, perdidas nas suas idéias foi acordada com o barulho que a porta fez quando Wilson adentrou na sala.

Wilson: Vim ver como você está.

Cuddy: Estou bem obrigada...Você sabe como House está?

Wilson: Ele está bem, saudades?

Cuddy: Devo admitir que ele faz falta... Falava um pouco cabisbaixa

Wilson: Daqui um mês ele está de volta, só não entendi uma coisa até agora.

Cuddy: O que?

Wilson: Sempre que falava que iria à casa dele, ele sempre evitava que eu fosse lá.

Cuddy: Por que não foste assim mesmo?

Wilson: Não quis incomodá-lo.

Cuddy um pouco preocupada: Quem sabe ele quer um pouco de privacidade.

Wilson: Pode ser... Bom Cuddy vou indo meus pacientes me esperam.

Cuddy: Até mais.

Aquelas palavras do Wilson haviam deixado Cuddy incomodada, por que House não queria que ele o visitasse, várias dúvidas a cercaram, faziam dois meses que ele não dava noticias, será que ele estava mal? Ou pior, será que ele estava bem demais longe dela? Mas afinal, ela era Lisa Cuddy, ela não iria deixar essas dúvidas pairar em sua cabeça.

Cuddy: Jane vou dar uma saída, qualquer coisa peça para ligar amanhã...

Algumas horas se passaram, e o pessoal do diagnóstico estavam com um caso muito difícil, depois da 13 ligar insistentemente para House, ele chegou na sua sala com cara de muito poucos amigos.

House: Que foi dessa vez?

Kutner: House, não se preocupe descobrimos que ela tinha era uma doença tropical, depois que soubemos que ela tinha viajado para o Equador, juntamos as peças... Falava orgulhoso.

House irritado: E os idiotas não poderiam ter me avisado antes para eu não precisar pisar aqui?

Taub: Desculpa, nós tentamos, mas seu telefone estava fora de área.

House visivelmente irritado simplesmente bufou indo embora, falou: Espero não ver vocês até minhas férias acabar.

Cuddy, adentrando na sala: Por que House? É tão desgraçada a sua vida aqui no hospital? Ou a sua nova vida é mais agradável?...Cuddy o olhava com dor e mágoa, ele já tinha visto aquele olhar anos atrás... Sem reação, ele simplesmente esboçou falar algo quando foi novamente interropido por ela.

Cuddy: Sabe House, acho que você já aproveitou demais as suas férias, quero você de volta trabalhando amanhã.

House: Cuddy... Nosso trato, eu fiz a minha parte.

Cuddy: E por causa disso uma paciente quase morreu, se estivesse aqui, teríamos resolvido o caso mais cedo e com menos gasto para o hospital.

House já alterado: Cuddy o que é isso, eles conseguiram resolver o caso, Foremam foi competente sem mim e não esqueça, eu fiz a minha parte no trato.

Cuddy: Ah! Foremam foi competente não é? Quem sabe eu o coloco definitivamente no seu lugar, afinal você mais do que ninguém sabe que devemos substituir coisas em nossas vidas.

House já muito alterado: AFINAL ESTAMOS FALANDO DO HOSPITAL OU DE NÓS?

Cuddy: AMANHA VOCÊ AQUI OU ASSINO A SUA CARTA DE DEMISSÃO DE VERDADE HOUSE, NÃO ESTOU BLEFANDO.

Wilson: Que esta acontecendo aqui? Que gritaria é essa? Todo o hospital pode ouvir!

Cuddy: Nada Wilson, vou para minha sala.

Wilson: Cuddy...

Lisa vai embora rapidamente, visivelmente desnorteada, Wilson olhava preocupado a face de seus dois amigos, House estava furioso e confuso não entendia o ataque repentino de fúria da Cuddy, mas algo o dizia que ela precisava de mais atenção do que ele no momento.

House: Wilson vai ver o que aconteceu com ela.

Wilson simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e foi atrás dela.

Os outros disfarçaram e deixaram House sozinho na sala, não queriam ser alvo da raiva do chefe ainda mais depois de ter presenciado aquela cena, ele tentava fazer conta de cabeça sobre o que estava acontecendo ali... Que foi aquela cena?...Depois de um tempo pensando, ele chegou a uma conclusão e um pequeno sorriso brotou de seus lábios, nesse momento o seu telefone toca.

House: Sim...

Portaria: Dr. House tem uma pessoa desesperada querendo falar com o senhor no saguão.

House: Diga que não estou.

Portaria: Ela mandou dizer que se chama Anne Denver.

House atende ao telefone e depois de trocar algumas palavras com a moça sai desesperado ao seu encontro.

Chegando ao saguão do hospital, ele encontra uma mulher de aparência jovem, linda, cabelos avermelhados e olhos azuis, que ao vê-lo correu desesperadamente ao seu encontro com os olhos marejados.

Anne: Greg, me desculpe, não tinha ninguém na sua casa.

House: Tudo bem a culpa foi minha, agora vamos procurar.

House e Anne se olharam por mais um momento e esta acenou positivamente para ele. Quando, não mais que de repente, ouviram o grito seguido de choro.

-PAPAI!...AIIIIIIIIII!

House: CLAIRE!

A menina que corria em direção de House tropeçou e caiu, sangrando um pouco os lábios, Cuddy, Wilson e Cameron que estavam perto tiveram a mesma surpresa... House, pai?...Isso sem duvida era inimaginável. Já House sem se importar com sua bengala foi em direção à menina, afagando ela colocou no seu colo e fazendo um verdadeiro escândalo.

House: ALGUM MÉDICO AQUI AGORA!

Anne: Greg, calma ela só caiu...

Kutner que estava chegando naquele momento: Que houve House?

House: Chama o Chase, eu quero uma tomografia nela para... AGORA!

Kutner apavorado com o comportamento do chefe, mesmo achando exagero saiu correndo atrás do intensivista.

Cameron: House pára com o escândalo, deixa-me ver ela... Cameron a pegou e levou para uma sala da clínica sendo seguido por um House muito nervoso, Anne que ria da cara de preocupação e por Wilson e Cuddy que estavam até agora perdidos na história.

Na sala.

House, visivelmente nervoso: Vamos Cameron... E o Chase que não chega!

Cameron: Calma House, ela esta bem e o Chase está em cirurgia.

House: Eu vou esganar aquele australiano.

Wilson estava atordoado com a revelação, se bem que House nem se preocupou em explicar nada até o momento, ele só tinha olhos para a pequena garota, que poderia se passar facilmente por filha da Cuddy. Já Lisa também estava muito surpresa com a revelação, se bem que ela começou a compreender algumas coisas, ela olhava os dois e não entendia com um ser feito House poderia ter gerado alguém tão linda quanto aquela criança, que os poucos minutos que haviam ficado juntas foram suficientes para ela se afeiçoar tanto e ainda, não conseguia entender, como uma simples criança conseguiu destruir em segundos toda a fortaleza de sarcasmo e amargura chamada House... Ela começou sentir-se estranha, que sentimento era aquele?...Ciúmes?...Talvez, agora só restaria saber em relação a qual dos dois.

Cameron: Qual seu nome princesa?

Claire: Claire Denver House... Falava envergonhada.

Cameron: Claire, que lindo nome, meu é Cameron, mas pode me chamar de Cam ou Tia Ally, ok?

Claire acenou com a cabeça positivamente.

Cameron: Estas sentindo alguma dor em outro lugar?

Claire apontava para a perna.

Cameron: Hum... Vamos ver, você pode tirar a calça para tia ver?

Claire ficou vermelha, logo Cameron entendeu o porquê, House e Wilson estavam no quarto.

Cameron: Rapazes, fora.

House: O que? Eu não saio.

Cameron: House agora... Todo mundo saindo.

Todos estavam saindo, nesse momento Claire pede algo: Tia Cam, eu gostaria que a Tia Lisa ficasse.

House: Tia Lisa? Que parte, eu perdi da história.

Cuddy, atordoada com o pedido: Claro querida a tia fica.

Claire pega a mão de Cuddy enquanto os outros saiam, Cameron examinou ela rapidamente e viu que era somente um hematoma no joelho.

Cameron: House é pai, essa eu não esperava, você sabia Cuddy?

Cuddy: Não, pegou até mesmo o Wilson de surpresa.

Cameron: Esse dia foi histórico... Falava rindo... Bom mocinha esta tudo bem com você.

Claire olhava Cameron e agradeceu com um sorriso, depois olhou para Cuddy e a abraçou... Cuddy por sua vez ficou surpresa, olhava para Cameron que se emocionou com a cena.

Cameron: Acho que ela gostou de você.

Cuddy já emocionada: É acho que sim.

Cameron: Vou chamar o pessoal.

Todos haviam voltado, depois que souberam da novidade Foremam e os outros foram conhecer a menina, Claire ainda estava acanhada com tanta gente na sua volta, por algum motivo ela não largava mão de Cuddy por nada e sempre que podia ficava perto de Cameron.

Claire: Tia Cameron, você é tão bonita, você tem namorado?

Cameron um pouco surpresa com a pergunta: Tenho sim, querida... _Que por sinal já devia ter chegado_, pensava ela.

Claire: Eu queria ter um namorado, mas a tia Anne disse que só quando eu for para faculdade.

Nesse momento, House quase morre engasgado, tirando risada de todos, algo que ele estava profundamente irritado por fazer, mas ele não tinha como fugir, não seria estúpido na frente da criança.

House: Você tem só quatro anos querida, tem tempo para isso.

Claire: Eu sei papai... Falava cabisbaixa

Chase entrando ofegante: Desculpa a demora, vim mais rápido que eu pude, quem é essa garotinha linda? Ela está bem?... Ele olhava com uma cara muito simpática para Claire...

Cameron: Ela está bem, não foi nada demais.

House: Mas se fosse algo urgente coitada dela, não é!

Chase: Calma House... Chase voltou a olhar a menina... Então princesa que houve com você? Cadê seus pais?

Claire simplesmente apontou para House.

Chase: House, ela é sua filha? Falava com uma cara muito surpresa.

House: Dãhnn... De onde você acha que ela saiu tão linda?

Chase: Da mãe dela, óbvio... Você deve ser ela certo?...Ele falava apontando para Anne

Anne: Não sou tia... Falava simpaticamente

Claire: A mamãe está no céu... Falava inocentemente.

Cuddy sentiu uma dor no peito, o que havia acontecido com aquela criança? Será que tudo isso havia contribuído para o House ser daquela maneira? Ela não sabia quais eram as sensações que estavam surgindo ao estar perto daquela menina, sentiu ciúmes do comentário dela para Cameron, ficava maravilhada ao ver seu jeito doce mas uma coisa ela tinha certeza, ela havia se afeiçoado instantaneamente pela menina.

House: Então Chase, como ela está?

Chase: Pelo que eu vi muito bem... Certo princesa?

Claire: Estou sim!...Chase?... Ela parou um pouquinho e disparou: Você quer ser meu namorado?

Todos riram, Chase ficou tonto com a pergunta, House se encheu de ciúmes.

House: Ele é muito velho pra você.

Chase ainda rindo: Se a Cameron deixar.

Claire: Tia Cam?

Cameron: Hum me deixa ver... Está bem, com você eu o deixo namorar, se bem que acho que consigo alguém mais novo pra você namorar logo, mas por enquanto deixo você ficar com ele... Falava rindo.

House: Ok... Já que ela está bem, todo mundo circulando!

Chase: Bom, eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas ainda... Até mais pessoal... Ao sair olhou para House com uma cara debochada: Tchau sogrão.

House ficou vermelho de raiva, e falou entre os dentes: Tchau, Chase.

Chase foi embora, rindo da expressão do médico ranzinza.

Cameron: Claire, você já pode ir pra casa.

House: Vamos querida, papai quer te mostrar sua nova casa.

Claire: Tá papai... Ela parou em pensou um pouco

House: Que foi Claire?

Claire: Será que a Tia Lisa e o Tio Jimmy e a Tia Cam pode jantar conosco.

House com um olhar contrariado: Pode.

Claire sorridente: E os outros tios e o Chase... Ela pedia com um olhar que derretia qualquer um, deixando House numa saia justa

House, descorçoado: Pode sim querida... Mas já vou avisando a vocês, apontando para seus empregados: Levem alguma coisa para ajudar na janta.

Todos concordaram.

Wilson: House, você poderia me explicar essa historia direito?

House com um olhar cansado, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado: Em casa eu te digo tudo James.

Anne: James Wilson? O oncologista?

Wilson, um pouco envergonhado: Sim.

Anne: Meu Deus! Sou sua fã, eu também sou oncologista, já li vários artigos seus, foi aluna do Dr. Leadger, ele sempre admirou seu trabalho... Greg por que não me falou que o conhecia?

House, com um sorriso maroto: Você não me perguntou, agora vamos, quero chegar logo em casa, ainda tenho um mês de férias... Lisa você vem?

Cuddy olhava para Claire que até aquele momento não havia largado sua mão... Ela olha para menina, que com aquela carinha de anjo parecia implorar para ela aceitar o convite.

Cuddy: Claro! Vamos Claire?

Claire sorridente: Sim, Tia Lisa.

**TBC**

**Nota do Autor: **

**A - **Para entender essa fic:

- Ela não está no tempo cronológico da série, imaginem que entre a separação de House e sua admissão no hospital, houve um espaço de um ano e meio aproximadamente.

- Esse capítulo foi feito mostrando algumas partes do que aconteceu desde a conversa no cemitério até a ida para o jantar, os espaços que estão faltando para completar esse tempo serão mostrados em flash back a partir do próximo capitulo, então não pensem que eu enlouqueci ou apressei os fatos.

**B** - Capitulo enorme eu sei, mas os próximos não serão tão grandes assim.

**C** - O próximo vai explicar o que aconteceu para que House tivesse uma filha, o porquê de a Cuddy ter tido aquele ataque de fúria e outras coisas sobre o passado de House, Cuddy, Claire e Anne... Então estejam prontos para muito Flash Back (por mais que eu não goste disso)

**D** - Atualizações de 20 em 20 dias (espero)

**E** - Vou tentar fazer uma fic não muito grande, como já deu para perceber ela é Huddy, Chameron e Wilson & OC

**F** – Se quiserem mandem reviews, são bem vindos.

**G** - House. MD e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a FOX e David Shore.


	2. O jantar

.

O expediente no PPHT, já havia terminado, com a agitação feita pela novidade de House, parecia que o tempo tinha passado mais rápido. A muito contragosto ele havia combinando com o pessoal sobre o "grande jantar" que fariam hoje, os rapazes ficaram incumbidos de irem ao supermercado comprar os ingredientes para o mesmo, as médicas da turma foram de carro junto com a menina para a residência do médico, antes passaram na casa de Cuddy que aproveitou para levar um vinho do Porto para ocasião. House e Wilson foram de motos rapidamente para casa, chegando lá o oncologista teve um surpresa.

Wilson: House que você fez com sua casa? Ela está... Linda.

House: Eu mandei reformar nesse tempo que estava em férias, comprei também o apartamento do lado... É incrível que se possa fazer quando se acha as pessoas certas e tem um bom dinheiro.

Wilson arqueando os olhos: Dinheiro?

House rolou os olhos e de modo teatral encenou com se estivesse arrasado: Sabe, eu estava juntando para passar uma temporada no Brasil, sabe com é, carnaval, mulheres semi-nua... Que mais eu iria querer?

Wilson ri do modo do amigo, por mais que ele tentasse se mostrar indignado, era visível a mudança nele, o brilho nos olhos que estavam no seu rosto: Essa menina mudou mesmo você... Falava ele rindo.

House: Peoples don't changes Wilson, eu só estou fazendo meu papel que está na lei para não ser preso.

Wilson agora gargalhava: Sei House, como se você se importasse com isso e como você mesmo fala everybody lies!

House rolando os olhos: Prefiria sua versão deprimida James, agora vamos entrar.

Cuddy estava dirigindo com Anne ao lado, Claire estava com Cameron e Hadley (13), brincando com ela, na parte da frente do carro Cuddy estava conversando sobre Anne tentando obter informações para essa historia que ainda parecia surreal.

Cuddy: Vocês moravam em Boston?

Anne: Sim, nossa família sempre viveu lá, até agora.

Hadley: Ainda é difícil acreditar que House é pai.

Cuddy: O mais difícil é ver como ele não quis criar ela... A médica falava num misto de tristeza e revolta em relação a isso.

Anne: Greg teve seu motivo.

Cameron: Acho tão estranho ouvir o chamarem de Greg.

Anne: É eu imagino, mas faz tempo que eu o conheço, sempre foi como um irmão para mim, eu conheço a fama dele, sei que é difícil trabalhar com ele, mas garanto a vocês que ele é uma ótima pessoa e principalmente um bom pai, sempre foi atencioso amoroso para a Claire e a Meredith, sei que muito dele ser assim é por causa dela.

Cameron: Eu conheci Meredith, ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa.

Anne: Pena que foi tão cedo.

Cuddy estava ouvindo a conversa, perdida em seus pensamentos, quem foi a Meredith? Até que ponto ela foi tão especial para House? Claro, tiveram uma filha, linda, diga-se de passagem, que ela se apaixonou a primeira vista, mas filhos podem-se ter sem amor, eram muitas perguntas que ela vai querer as respostas hoje.

Cuddy: Chegamos

Cameron: Nossa! Esta é a casa do House?

Anne: Ele reformou para nos receber.

Ao baterem na porta, foram recebidos por House que logo foi atropelado pela pequena, que apertava as pernas dele, o médico estava num misto de orgulho e vergonha já que com tanta demonstração de afeto logo seus funcionários iriam achar que ele estava amolecendo e isso estava deixando ele apreensivo.

House: Venha Claire, papai vai mostrar o seu quarto... Vocês fiquem a vontade, os outros estão na cozinha.

Elas adentraram ao novo lar de Claire, ele era completamente diferente do pardieiro que House vivia, era agora um lugar com uma sala ampla com decorações clara, uma cozinha grande com copa, no andar de baixo ainda havia um quarto de hospedes, banheiro e uma sala com os instrumentos de musica. No andar de cima estava os outros quartos, o próprio do House ao lado do quarto de Claire, um quarto de brinquedos, quarto de Anne e banheiros. Claire estava radiante, estava feliz com seu quarto decorado com motivos Disney, ela pulava na cama, deixando House rindo por dentro. No andar de baixo, os outros estavam separando os ingredientes do assado que Wilson iria fazer. Cuddy, Cameron, Anne e Hadley estavam no sofá olhando televisão, conversando de tudo um pouco, quando descem House e sua filha, ela sai correndo e senta no meio de Cuddy e Cameron, deitando no ombro de Cameron abraçando a mesma, Cuddy sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, ela estava tão apegada a ela por que está se agarrando a Cameron.

Cuddy: Parece que ela gosta mais de você.

Cameron rindo: Na realidade, acho que ela está conversando com o futuro namorado dela.

Anne: Namorado?

Hadley: Cameron não me diga que você...

Cameron acenando com a cabeça: SIM!

Anne: Sério, quantos meses?

Cameron fazendo sinal para elas falarem baixo: Dois meses e meio, mas falem baixo o Chase não sabe.

Cuddy feliz pela amiga: Quando você vai falar para ele?

Cameron: Hoje, quando chegarmos em casa.

O jantar estava quase pronto, os homens falavam de tudo um pouco, Chase fazia piadas com House sobre ser genro dele o que deixava ele muito irritado fazendo com que todos achassem mais graça. Cuddy agora se aproximava do grupo ao ouvir as risadas, Hadley e Anne simpatizaram-se e ficaram conversando, Cameron estava com Claire que falava que a medica teria um menino.

Cuddy sentando na cadeira da cozinha: Agora House conta essa historia de ter uma filha e ninguém saber.

House agora também senta acompanhado dos outros e começa a falar: Isso aconteceu depois que me separei e fui visitar o professor Ford em Boston, lá eu conheci alguém que tinha tanta paixão e vida que eu me apaixonei de um modo que só tinha acontecido semelhante há vinte anos atrás... Nesse momento ele olha ternamente para Cuddy que retribui com um olhar discreto, mas cúmplices ela sabia que era dela que o médico estava falando.

_**Flash Back ON**_

_Na frente do Hospital Geral de Boston, um homem olhava aquele movimento e suspirava, se era para fazer aquilo então era melhor fazer de uma vez, caminhando em direção a porta do hospital, esse homem é praticamente atropelado por um rapaz que andava de patins, com o impacto acabou se desequilibrando caindo. Furioso gritava dizendo que ninguém respeitava um aleijado nessa cidade, ainda no chão quando estava se recompondo para tentar se levantar, ouve uma voz que oferecia ajuda a ele._

_House sem olhar para moça: Não preciso de caridade... De repente ele olha para ela e tem um choque, ela era linda, muito linda mesmo, mas o mais impressionante era que ela era muito parecida com alguém do seu passado, alguém que ele amou e agora estava com rancor, morena e olhos claros e um sorriso encantador era uma versão jovem de Cuddy._

_Moça: Não é caridade, você não tem cara que precise, é só ajudar mesmo, esse pessoal não tem respeito, você quer que veja se você se machucou?_

_House arqueando a sobrancelha: Médica?_

_Moça: Cardiologista._

_Ela ajuda ele se levantar, pergunta se ele está bem recebendo um sinal com a cabeça que sim. Ela sorri._

_Moça: Bem melhor, e mais uma vez não estou fazendo caridade e sempre achei sexy um homem de bengala...Ela sorri para ele e vai embora entrando no hospital._

_House ainda fica um tempo digerindo a cena, ao se recompor entra no Hospital, procurando o único professor que ele respeitava, Professor Ford era como um tutor para House sempre o incentivara a tudo e quando era possível o livrava das encrencas, agora sabendo que seu pupilo estava numa fase difícil, Ford queria ele trabalhando ao seu lado._

_Ford: House, você está muito bem._

_House rindo: Tirando que agora tenho privilégios por ser um deficiente, estou na mesma._

_Ford: Não pense assim, quero saber se vais aceitar minha proposta soube que a Lisa quer você em Princeton._

_House: Professor, ainda estou de licença (fazia um sinal de aspas ao falar isso), mas a preferência é do senhor._

_Ford: Que bom, agora deixa te apresentar uma aluna, muito competente que está ajudando esse pobre velho, não diga que eu disse isso mas ela sempre quis te conhecer, o meu mais ilustre aluno, a lenda Gregory House...Falava Ford rindo._

_Depois de ser chamada pelo professor, a moça corre até a sala._

_Moça: Estou aqui professor._

_Ford: Que bom minha filha, deixa eu te apresentar, esse é o tão famoso Gregory House... House essa aqui é minha nova pupila Meredith Denver._

_Meredith tem um choque não imaginava que havia ajudado o tão famoso Dr. House, sempre ouvia as historia e casos resolvidos por ele, tinha uma grande admiração mesmo não o conhecendo, já House simplesmente sorriu, achou engraçado a coincidência, mas não podia negar que ela era alguém cativante. Eles trocaram algumas palavras, contaram o episódio para o professor que ria muito. Depois se despediram Meredith foi ver uns pacientes enquanto House e seu professor continuaram conversando._

_No final do expediente Meredith estava área pensando no dia de hoje, saindo do hospital ouve alguém lhe chamando._

_Meredith: Você? Que surpresa._

_House: Como não te agradeci direito, queria saber se quer sair para jantar?_

_Meredith arqueando sobrancelha: Esta me convidando para um encontro assim tão rápido...Ela ria._

_House somente sorriu: Quem sabe! _

_**Flash Back OFF**_

House ainda sentado sendo ouvidos por todos: Depois disso, começamos a namorar, eu realmente achei que poderia ser feliz, ela me fez esquecer minha dores, esquecer como eu era e ainda me deu um grande presente.

_**Flash Back ON**_

_Meses se passaram, House e Meredith estavam passeando num parque de diversões, ela estava sorrindo agarrada a um ursinho, House a observava rindo do jeito de criança dela._

_Meredith: Parabéns Dr. House, você conseguiu se superar hoje, foi muito bem no jantar, eu não entendo como os meus pais te adoram, minha irmã que sempre arranja defeitos nos meus namorados te idolatra... Falava fazendo cara de indignada... E ainda adivinhou que eu estava louca para ir nesse parque, acho que alguém vai ganhar um prêmio quando chegar em casa._

_House ria do modo crianção dela, de repente ele pára e olha para ela com uma cara séria, ela achou que ele estava fazendo charme, mas os olhos penetrantes dele estavam muito fortes chegando até assustá-la, confusa ela pergunta: Que foi Greg?_

_Ele pega uma caixinha do bolso e fala: Meredith, eu não sou bom nessas coisas você sabe, então vou perguntar de uma vez... Ele abre a caixa: Você quer casar comigo, prometo tentar te fazer feliz e realizar os teus desejos como um gênio da lâmpada para sempre._

_A moça ri e o abraça muito feliz: Claro meu amor... Mas só tem uma coisa... Temos que nos casar no máximo em cinco meses._

_House confuso: Por quê? _

_Meredith rindo pegando a mão dele e colocando no ventre: Porque eu não quero casar com um baita barrigão... Parabéns Greg você vai ser pai, meu presente para nosso casamento... Falava ela rindo._

_**Flash Back OFF**_

House: Foi assim que descobri que ela estava grávida da Claire.

Wilson: Que historia.

Cuddy emocionada: Eu nunca pensei que você poderia passar por isso.

Chase: Deve ser triste perder alguém que ama.

House olhando para o Wilson que sentiu na pele o comentário de Chase: Mais triste ainda é quando você perde alguém que você ama, em troca de outra.

_**Flash Back ON**_

_House estava apreensivo vendo as horas passar, sua noiva estava em trabalho de parto que aconteceu antes do tempo, Anne estava com ele tentando acalmá-lo sem muito sucesso, ela também estava uma pilha, seus pais estavam conversando com o médico quando chegam com más noticias._

_Josh: Greg, nós precisamos conversar._

_House: O que houve com minha noiva, minha filha, o que houve Josh._

_Mary chorando: A menina está bem, mas Meredith... A hemorragia foi muito forte, estado é crítico, ela não..._

_House desesperado: Ela não o quê?... Mary, não faz isso comigo._

_Mary chorando mais ainda: Ela não tem muito tempo, ela quer falar com você._

_House tem um ataque e se desespera, corre até onde está sua noiva ao chegar sente uma dor no coração, ela estava com sinais fracos esperando por ele._

_House: Oi amor, você está linda._

_Meredith rindo: Mentiroso._

_House sorri: Tente descansar agora temos uma filha para criar... Falava tentando ser forte._

_Meredith: Greg, você se lembra que você disse que sempre seria o meu gênio da lâmpada?_

_House sorrindo ternamente: Sim... Eu me lembro._

_Meredith: Então vou pedir meus últimos três desejos a você... Primeiro, quero que o nome da nossa filha seja Claire, por favor, você sabe que sempre sonhei com esse nome... House acenava positivamente... Ela continuou: Segundo, eu quero que você a crie, não importe o que aconteça comigo, fique sempre no lado dela._

_House com os olhos marejados: Meredith, você vai estar comigo pra cuidar da pirralha. Não fale desse jeito._

_Meredith sorrindo fracamente: Não importa onde eu esteja eu vou cuidar dela e de você também... Agora o terceiro: Um beijo, eu quero levar essa ultima lembrança sua... House deixa as lagrima escorrerem, e dá um beijo delicado mas intenso, cheio de súplicas, medos e saudade...Ainda no beijo ele pode sentir o último suspiro dela...Agora naquele lugar era só ele e o corpo da mulher que ele amava._

_**Flash Back OFF **_

Cuddy: Por que você não a criou?

House com os olhos brilhando: Eu tive depressão e foi Anne e a família dela que me deram apoio e cuidaram de Claire, eu não tive coragem de tirar ela deles depois, tinham mais condições do que eu de criá-la e sempre me trataram como um filho, se eu tinha perdido minha noiva eles perderam a filha e Claire é uma lembrança dela, eu por exemplo não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse com Claire.

Foreman: Mas por que a mudança agora?

Anne que estava escutando o assunto: Meus pais morreram num acidente de carro, fiquei só eu e a Claire.

_**Flash Back ON **_

_No cemitério de Boston, estava sendo enterrado, um casal que sofrera um acidente de automóvel, House olhava com dor a perda, ao lado estava Anne, chorando agarrado ao seu braço. Depois do ritual fúnebre, estavam eles diante dos túmulos._

_Anne: Que vou fazer Greg?_

_House: Fique calma, eu vou te ajudar em tudo._

_Anne: E a Claire? Você vai querer levar ela de mim?_

_House surpreso: Eu ainda não havia pensado nisso, você sabe que eu não tenho condições de ficar com ela._

_Anne: Eu recebi uma proposta para trabalhar no hospital de Chicago, acho que vou aceitar, se quiser eu levo ela comigo, temos parentes lá que pode ajudar na criação dela, mas eu acho que devias pensar no assunto, já está na hora de você ficar com ela, agora são somente você e ela._

_House: E você não conta._

_Anne sorrindo: Conto sim, você é irmão que eu nunca tive, mas ela é sua filha, amo ela com todas as forças, mas ela precisa é de você._

_House: Dá-me um tempo para pensar..._

**Flash Back OFF**

Anne: E foi assim, que estamos aqui, quando eu ia embora com Claire para Chicago, House ofereceu para eu vir para Princeton morar com ele. Agora aqui estou desempregada e tendo que aturar esse ai...Falava rindo apontando para House.

Cuddy: Você é médica, não é?

Anne: Sim... Oncologista especializada em oncologia infantil.

Wilson olhando para ela: Sabe Cuddy, eu estou precisando de uma funcionária.

Cuddy rindo: Então Anne, esta contrata.

Anne rindo: Muito obrigado.

House olhava a cena, sabia que isso iria acontecer, só não imaginava era o olhar de Wilson para Anne, será que estava pintando um clima? Realmente Anne era linda, seria uma boa se isso acontecesse pelo menos o fantasma de Amber estaria indo embora. Já estava na hora da janta, agora todos estavam na mesa, conversando coisas diversas e mimando a princesa da casa. O jantar foi para surpresa de House muito agradável, nem ele imaginava que a presença da filha iria mudar tanto sua vida e por mais que ele não admitisse, para melhor.

Foreman: Bom pessoal o papo está bom, mas vou indo.

Hadley: É verdade, mas ainda é cedo.

Chase: Quem sabe poderíamos ir naquele PUB que tem perto do campus.

Cameron animada: Gostei, quem quer ir?

Wilson: Eu topo! Anne você quer ir?

Hadley: É Anne, você aproveita e conhece um pouco a cidade.

Anne: Greg, eu posso? Você dá conta da baixinha?

House olhou para Wilson, este vendo aquele olhar já imaginava o que seu amigo estava pensando, voltando para Anne: Claro, deixa comigo, a Cuddy me ajuda, ela sempre teve tato com crianças.

Cuddy ficou surpresa com o convite, mas no fundo gostou, não sabia por que, mas olhar o House daquele jeito a lembrou de como ele era quando estavam juntos.

Cuddy: Pode ir Anne que eu cuido desses dois.

Chase, Foreman, Hadley, Cameron, Wilson, Kutner e Anne foram para o PUB que eles geralmente freqüentavam quando saiam, hoje tinha musica ao vivo, Anne se apaixonou pelo lugar, Chase e Cameron estavam namorando e conversando com seus amigos.

Kutner: Foi um dia e tanto, e a comida estava muito boa.

Hadley: Você só pensa em comer... Falava rindo

Chase: Minha nova namorada colocou meu sogro na linha... Falava ele rindo tirando risadas de todos.

Cameron: Aquela menina é um amor.

Anne: Ela tem muito da mãe dela.

Wilson: Você fala de um jeito, ainda sente muita falta dela?

Anne: Muito... Mas vamos trocar de assunto, hoje estamos aqui para comemorar.

A conversa estava animada, todos perguntando sobre a vida de Anne e ela perguntando como era a rotina da cidade. De repente começa tocar uma musica lenta.

Wilson: Anne, você quer dançar?

Anne fica maravilhada com o convite, desde que soube que ele era o oncologista que ela tanto admirava sentiu-se mais atraída por ele, e claro que aceitou o convite, os outros perceberam o clima e quando eles saíram para dançar falaram que aquilo ainda ia dar namoro.

Chase: Tomara, ele merece depois de tudo, mas agora se me derem licença vou pegar minha mulher para uma dança.

Cameron riu e seguiu ele até a pista.

Em casa, House estava arrumando a sala perdidos em seus pensamentos, já Cuddy estava lavando a louça enquanto a Claire estava colocando o pijama para dormir.

Cuddy: House você está bem?

House: Sim

Cuddy: Obrigado por me convidar a ficar aqui ajudando, eu gostei muito da Claire.

House para um momento, olha fixamente para Cuddy, ela sentiu um arrepio passando por sua coluna, sentiu um calor preenchendo o seu corpo.

Cuddy: Que houve?

House: I need you.

Ela sentiu seu sangue gelar, quanto tempo ela espera para ouvir isso dele.

Cuddy: Por favor, House, não use ela, para me seduzir.

House: Não estou usando ela para te seduzir, eu não preciso, eu estou usando ela para ter força pra falar o que eu já devia ter falado há muito tempo, Cuddy eu te amo e nunca te esqueci.

Ele se aproxima dela, seus corpos estava colados, ela já estava entregue, ele estava se dirigindo para beijá-la quando escuta o barulho de Claire descendo as escadas.

Cuddy: Ela ta vindo... Ele se afasta e sorri para ela... Claire chega pronta para dormir, com um pijama rosa, chega perto de seu pai e dá um beijo bem estalado.

Claire: Pai a Lisa pode dormir comigo.

House pensando que dessa vez ele não ia se dar bem: Pode sim.

Cuddy sorri: Vou colocá-la para dormir no seu quarto e depois terminamos o nosso assunto... Falava mordendo o lábio inferior.

House sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, e foi para cozinha tomar um café depois disso foi para sala onde encontrou o Toddy.

_**Flash Back ON**_

_House: Eu sou um aleijado, não vou conseguir fazer isso... Falava com uma cara manhosa._

_Meredith fazendo beiço: Por favor!_

_House: Como vou segurar a arma e a bengala ao mesmo tempo?_

_Meredith: Gregory House, ou você ganha aquele ursinho ou não vai ganhar seu prêmio hoje._

_House rolando os olhos: Chantagista... Ele pega a espingarda e acerta todos os patinhos, ganhando o ursinho que ela tanto queria... House: Tome, agora vou ganhar meu prêmio?_

_Meredith: Bom garoto, que lindo ursinho, vai ser nosso animal de estimação._

_House: O único animal de estimação que tive foi um cachorro que meu pai matou quando tirou o carro da garagem... Ele falava fazendo uma cara de coitadinho... House falando com uma cara irônica: Oh Toddy que saudade!_

_Meredith rindo: Toddy! Eu gostei do nome... Olhando para o ursinho: Você vai se chamar Toddy..._

_**Flash Back OFF**_

House pegou o ursinho que a filha sempre vive colado e se dirige para o seu quarto. No quarto, Cuddy depois de contar histórias para Claire que acabou adormecendo nos seus braços, resolveu que era hora de descer e terminar aquele assunto, devagar ela tenta se desvencilhar da menina quando esta fala ainda sonolenta.

Claire: Mamãe fica aqui, não vai embora, papai daqui a pouco vem pra cá.

Mamãe? Essa Cuddy não esperava, seu coração se encheu de um sentimento que ela nunca tinha sentindo, não teve forças para sair daquele lugar, aquela menina tão linda e esperta, mas ao mesmo tempo com tantos traumas tomou o coração dela, agora ela já entendia o porquê de House se derreter perto dela, Cuddy deixa as lagrima saírem quando ouvi o barulho da porta.

House: Cuddy, você está chorando o que houve?

Cuddy: Desculpa, é que ela me chamou... de mãe...isso me sensibilizou...coitadinha, ela deve sentir falta dela, aposto que chama a Anne de mãe também.

House percebeu que Cuddy estava sensibilizada, mas tinha que falar para ela a verdade.

House: Claire nunca chamou ninguém de mãe, nem a avó dela que ela amava muito... Cuddy ela precisa de você tanto quanto eu preciso pelo jeito, ela te adotou... Falava ele rindo: Agora vou ter que dividir minha filha com você e você com minha filha.

Cuddy sorriu ainda com as lágrimas e agradeceu a ele por compartilhar aquele momento dele com ela. House abraçou as duas e adormeceram juntos.

Depois de dançarem e rirem bastante, todos já estavam preparando para irem embora. Foreman, Hadley e Kutner dividiram um táxi e foram embora. Chase e Cameron foram para casa. Wilson e Anne estavam esperando um táxi.

Wilson: A noite foi maravilhosa... Muito obrigado por tudo.

Anne: De nada, eu me diverti muito também, sei que você estava passando por um momento difícil, espero que isso te ajude a esquecer um pouco.

Wilson: Perdas nunca são fáceis, mas temos que seguir em frente, acho que era isso que ela gostaria.

Anne agarra a mão de Wilson: Vou te ajudar no que der e vier, pode contar comigo, afinal você é meu ídolo e chefe... Ele simplesmente sorriu, aproximando-se dela.

Wilson: Acho que você vai me ajudar e muito... Eles se aproximaram, Wilson estava prestes a beijá-la quando é interrompido pela buzina de táxi, frustrado ele da um sorriso falso, que é percebido por Anne.

Anne: Tem algum outro lugar interessante para ir nesse horário em Princeton?

Wilson entusiasmado: Você quer ir para minha casa?

Anne: Sua casa não... Mas um motel quem sabe... Falava pegando a mão do médico.

No apartamento de Chase, ele estava fazendo café enquanto Cameron estava tomando banho, depois de tomarem seus cafés, sentaram-se para namorar um pouco.

Chase: Gostasse da noite... Falava alisando o cabelo de Cameron.

Cameron: Adorei, esse dia foi incrível, essa do House pai foi ótimo.

Chase: Você viu como ele mudou perto da garota.

Cameron: Verdade, essa menina é muita esperta, até um namorado já conseguiu... O comentário arrancou risadas de Chase.

Chase: É verdade.

Nesse momento, Cameron olha fixamente para Chase, vários pensamentos estavam passando na cabeça dela naquela hora.

Chase: Que foi querida.

Cameron: Você pensa em um dia ter filhos.

Chase: Penso claro, às vezes eu sonho com isso, ter nosso filho andando por ai, mas ai me dá um medo.

Cameron apreensiva: Medo de que?

Chase: De fracassar como pai, não quero ser como o meu, quero poder ser o melhor pai do mundo, e fazer você e ele feliz, mas as vezes penso que nunca vou estar preparado.

Cameron se sensibiliza com o amado, ele era doce, gentil, realmente ela tinha escolhido certo o homem para viver, ela senta em cima dele e o beija, depois olha bem nos olhos dele e pega as mãos dele e coloca no seu ventre, ele a olha surpreso.

Cameron: Bom amor, você tem seis meses para se preparar, você vai ser o mais novo papai do hospital.

Chase se emociona e abraça Cameron, depois de trocarem juras de amor e fazerem planos, se entregam um ao outro num ato de amor com carinho e adormecem abraçados.

**TBC**

**Nota do autor:**

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, foi meio longo, mas os próximos serão menores prometo.

Mandem reviews dizendo se estão gostando, é a primeira fic longa do House que estou fazendo então toda ajuda e critica positiva é bem vinda.

Vai demorar um pouco o próximo capitulo, ainda tenho que terminar o projeto de outra fic.


	3. O pedido

.

Cuddy estava despertando, pensando que a noite passada teria sido um sonho muito estranho, bonito era verdade, mas House sendo um pai amoroso era no mínimo estranho, mas ao sentir os pequenos braços da criança agarrados nos seus ela percebeu que tudo aquilo era verdade. Ela se desvencilhou cuidadosamente de Claire e desceu já que House não estava no quarto. Ao descer ela o viu fazendo café e mancando um pouco.

Cuddy, com seu sorriso habitual: Bom dia! Como está sua perna?

House: Doendo um pouco e você dormiu bem?

Cuddy: Dormi sim, obrigada... Pelo dia agitado de ontem, graças a Deus que hoje é fim de semana.

House, com um sorriso sarcástico: Já no meu caso todos os dias são fins de semana.

Cuddy: Você só tem mais um mês de férias, esqueceu?

House, olhando fixamente para Cuddy: Você esqueceu que me demitisse? Agora só queria saber por que você falou daquele jeito, eu fiz a minha parte no trato Lisa.

Cuddy, cabisbaixa: Eu sei desculpa, mas aconteceu que eu estava com medo.

House arqueando a sobrancelha: Medo? De que?

Cuddy, envergonhada: De te perder.

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_Cuddy saiu do hospital decidida a saber o que House estava aprontando, ao chegar no endereço do mesmo ela não estava acreditando no que estava vendo, a casa de House estava totalmente mudada, a fachada com aberturas com cores vivas, enfim antes mesmo de entrar ela estava com surpresa no olhar, mas mesmo assim decidiu entrar. Ao ver as mudanças ela fica cada vez mais intrigada, presas aos seus pensamentos até que sua atenção é chamada por alguém._

_Lauren: Sra. House?_

_Cuddy, pensando: Sra. House?...Essa frase havia assustado._

_Cuddy: Não eu sou a chefe dele._

_Lauren: Ah desculpe, é que ele falou que estava esperando a mulher da vida dele que está vindo morar aqui e como você é a primeira pessoa que veio aqui logo imaginei._

_Cuddy, desconcertada: Eu não sabia que ele estava casado, você é quem, que mal te pergunte?_

_Lauren: Desculpe, sou Lauren Miller, a arquiteta que senhor House contratou para projetar a reforma, vim aqui para entregar a chave reserva que ele havia pedido. Acho que ele deve ter ido ao aeroporto pegar a mulher, ele disse que ela chega hoje._

_Cuddy: Pode ser, desculpe-me, mas tenho que voltar para o trabalho._

_Lauren: Claro, eu vou esperá-lo para entregar a chave._

_Cuddy: Deixa que eu entrego para ele._

_Lauren: Ok, obrigado._

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

Cuddy: Eu nunca imaginei que a mulher da sua vida poderia ser uma criança, imaginei até que você poderia estar se reconciliando com a Stacy... Cuddy vai até a sua bolsa e pega a chave reserva: Tome isso é seu.

House, sorrindo chega perto de Cuddy, pega suas mãos fechando-as junto com a chave: Não Cuddy, elas são suas.

Cuddy: Como assim?

House: Eu quero que você fique com elas, eu nunca imaginei falar isso, mas quero que você esteja sempre presente.

Cuddy: House, por que você esta fazendo isso? Não brinque comigo, por favor.

House: Eu não quero brincar com você Lisa, o que eu quero é você comigo.

Cuddy: Você está carente e com medo de criar a Claire sozinha, mas a Anne está aqui.

House: Eu sei que Anne está aqui, mas é mais fácil eu ter que cuidar dela do que ela de mim, e mesmo agora acho que ela arranjou algo para se entreter na cidade... House dava um sorriso e se aproximava cada vez mais de Cuddy.

Cuddy: Você quer ficar comigo só porque a Meredith não está aqui.

House baixa a cabeça, realmente aquela frase havia doído, Lisa percebeu que a sua fala tinha machucado, ela chegou perto dele, iria pedir desculpa quando foi interrompida por House.

House: Eu nunca deixei de te amar Lisa, mesmo depois que tudo que passou, não foi a toa que foi você que eu procurei quando estava doente, Meredith foi um grande amor que infelizmente se foi, eu não quero mais perder as pessoas na minha vida, não quero ser o miserável de sempre, não quero olhar para trás e ver que deixei as duas mulheres que mais amei na minha vida ter ido sem ter lutado.

Cuddy, não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, seus olhos estavam lacrimejados, House viu as lágrimas caindo nos olhos de Cuddy, ele chega perto dela e tenta falar algo quando é interrompido por ela com um beijo intenso, cheio de saudades, House a corresponde com amor. De repente ele para o beijo e olha para ela fixamente, com ternura no olhar, Cuddy também o olha, como estive entendendo o que ele queria falar responde: Eu também te amo Greg. House sorri e a abraça com força.

Cuddy: Vou ver como Claire está.

House acenou positivamente e voltou a fazer o café, Cuddy por sua vez sorriu imaginando se ele poderia ser sempre assim e foi ver como Claire estava. Ao entrar no quarto a pequena ainda estava dormindo, Cuddy alisou os cabelos de Claire que despertou. Lisa estava maravilhada com a criança, Claire a olhava não falando nada, ainda embriagada pelo sono, de repente ela sorri para Cuddy e sai correndo falando que tinha que pedir algo para o pai. Cuddy sorriu e desceu atrás da menina, quando chegou novamente na cozinha House já havia posto o café na mesa, sendo surpreendido por Claire que estava eufórica.

Claire: Pai... Pai quero te pedir uma coisa.

House: Nada de pedido pra mim sem antes se lavar.

Claire: Mas pai...

House: Nada de pai, pode indo para o banheiro se lavar para tomar o café.

Claire sai contrariada para o banheiro, Lisa ri vendo House tendo seus momentos paizão. Ela e House sentam-se na mesa e começam a conversar sobre o que Claire poderia estar aprontando, Cuddy dizia que não fazia a mínima idéia, House só imaginava qual seria a surpresa que sua filha ia aprontar. No meio da conversa Claire chega e senta ao lado de House de frente para Cuddy.

House: Agora sim, vamos tomar café e você pode me falar o que você quer.

Claire simplesmente acena com a cabeça e começa a tomar o seu leite, House e Cuddy também começam a tomar seus cafés, minutos depois eles são surpreendidos pelo pedido da menina.

Claire: Pai eu quero que a Lisa seja a minha mãe, o senhor deixa.

House se engasga com o café, Lisa fica atônita, não imaginava aquilo, elas só haviam se conhecido há um dia.

House: Como assim Claire.

Claire: O senhor não entendeu papai, quero adotar a tia Lisa, quero que ela seja a minha mãe, ela precisa de alguém pra cuidar dela, eu sonhei com a mamãe há uns dias atrás e ela me disse que ela ia me mandar um anjo pra me proteger e eu sei que esse anjo é a tia Lisa.

House estava desconcertado com as palavras da pequena, ela realmente era muito esperta para a idade dela, esperta até demais para o gosto dele, House olhava para Cuddy que estava com os olhos cheios d'água, sabia o quanto ela queria ter um filho, mas não era justo também jogar responsabilidades de graça para ela, mesmo sabendo que essa havia gostado da criança.

House: Claire, quem tem que decidir isso é ela, você não acha.

Claire, agora se virando para Lisa: Lisa, você quer ser minha mãe?

Cuddy deixando as lágrimas caírem: Só com uma condição... Que eu possa te chamar de filha a qualquer hora.

Claire da um sorriso e corre para abraçar Cuddy, House estava emocionado com a cena, mas sendo ele como é não iria demonstrar isso, mas algo estava o deixando intrigado.

House: Como vocês se conheceram?

Claire: Eu vi a mamãe chorando e fui cuidar dela.

House, arqueando a sobrancelha: Como assim?

Cuddy: Foi na hora que eu saí da sua sala e fui para meu escritório junto com o Wilson.

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_Cuddy estava indo para sua sala sendo seguida por Wilson que sem sucesso pedia para ela se acalmar. Claire e Anne estavam chegando nesse momento no hospital já que House não estava no aeroporto, quando elas chegaram, Anne sabia que poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa e que o lugar mais provável de onde ele poderia estar era no hospital, ele havia dado o endereço se alguma eventualidade acontecesse. Ela estava falando com a recepcionista do hospital quando Claire vê Cuddy e Wilson passando por um corredor, Claire em um impulso sai de perto da tia e corre atrás de Cuddy, Anne não percebe a fuga da criança até que se vira para falar com a pequena, mas essa já não estava no seu campo de visão. _

_Cuddy: House voltou para Stacy você sabia?_

_Wilson: Impossível_

_Cuddy: Por quê? Por não ter falado para você? Eu fui à casa dele, ele a reformou toda e a arquiteta disse que ele estava esperando a mulher da vida dele... Ela falava com ironia e lagrimas._

_Wilson: Ele é solteiro Cuddy, não entendo a sua indignação, mas não é a Stacy, eu falei com ela ontem, ela está casada e feliz, agora me diz por que o fato de House ter alguém te deixou tão abalada?_

_Cuddy ia começar a falar com Wilson, quando foi surpreendido por pequenos braços em suas pernas._

_Claire: Não chora... Cuddy assustou-se a primeira vista, pensou que a menina poderia estar perdida._

_Cuddy: Oi querida, você está perdida? O que você está fazendo sozinha aqui heim?_

_Claire: Eu vi você chorando e vim te dar um beijo pra você sarar logo._

_Wilson se abaixou perto de Claire e perguntou: Onde está a sua mãe?_

_Claire: No céu._

_Cuddy sentiu uma dor nessa hora, como se uma faca a tivesse atravessado. Wilson continuou os questionamentos: Você está perdida, procurando alguém?_

_Claire: Estou com a tia Anne procurando o meu pai._

_Wilson: Seu pai está doente?_

_Claire: Não ele é médico._

_Cuddy: Deve ser filha de algum médico novo._

_Wilson: Vamos até a recepção ver se há alguma informação._

_Cuddy acena com a cabeça para Wilson e olha para Claire: Venha querida vamos procurar o seu pai._

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

Cuddy: E foi assim que aconteceu, a partir daí você já conhece a história.

House: Se eu não tivesse que ter ido ao hospital àquela hora nada disso havia acontecido.

Cuddy: Realmente, eu não teria conhecido minha filha e não estaria com você agora.

House, arqueando a sobrancelha: Minha filha? Estar comigo?

Cuddy envergonhada: Desculpa se... Ela não consegue terminar de falar, pois é logo interrompida por House.

House: Vou ter que dar um prêmio para o pessoal.

Cuddy sorri e se inclina em direção do médico dando um beijo, logo depois a porta da casa é aberta e Anne e Wilson chegam.

House: Pelo visto a festa foi boa para chegarem nesse horário.

Wilson: Bom dia para você também House.

Anne: Pelo visto não fomos só nós que se divertiram por aqui.

Cuddy sorri e convida os dois para sentarem-se à mesa, logo começam a falar as novidades, House inquirindo quais eram as intenções de Wilson em relação à Anne, deixando ela bastante envergonhada, Cuddy sorria e falava para James que havia se acertado com House e que agora tinha uma filha, Anne tentava explicar para House que a noite foi como outra qualquer e que estava no processo de conhecer Wilson, House não acreditou muito na história, mas no fundo estava feliz pelos dois. Anne e Cuddy falam para os dois sobre a gravidez da Cameron que nessa hora já devia ter contado para Chase, Wilson e House ficaram surpresos com a notícia, Wilson por sua vez ficou feliz também, já House dizia que estava com pena de Chase, se Cameron já era fresca imagina agora grávida.

No apartamento dos novos pais do hospital, Cameron estava despertando quando se deparou com a cama vazia, ela esfrega um pouco os olhos quando é surpreendida pelo barulho da porta do quarto sendo aberta por Chase que carregava uma bandeja com o café para amada.

Cameron: Assim vou ficar mal acostumada.

Chase, sorrindo: A idéia é essa.

Chase entrega a bandeja para Cameron e lhe dá um beijo apaixonado.

Cameron: Quando eu acordei e vi que você não estava aqui eu fiquei assustada.

Chase: Eu sempre estarei aqui para você, sentiu saudades?

Cameron: Muita, hoje é sábado que vamos fazer?

Chase: Tudo que você e o Peter quiserem?

Cameron: Peter? Você não acha que estás vendo muito Heroes não?... Falava rindo e beijando o marido.

Chase: Ah eu acho um nome bonito, preferia Nathan ou Linderman?

Cameron rindo: Não sei, mas tem um ator australiano que eu acho muito lindo e parecido com você que eu gosto, quem sabe Jesse?

Chase: Jesse? Bonito... Quem sabe.

Chase dá outro beijo na amada e os dois acham melhor ficar um pouco mais na cama.

**TCB**

**Nota do autor**

**A - Desculpa a demora, capitulo curto, no próximo muito Huddy para vocês.**

**B – House MD não me pertence.**


	4. A tarde Parte I

.

A tarde estava ensolarada em Princeton, House e Wilson depois do café ficaram sozinhos, Cuddy que precisava ir a sua casa e Claire pensando que a sua nova mãe estaria indo embora definitivamente, começou a chorar dizendo que ela não iria mais voltar, Cuddy ficou emocionada com o carinho da filha e decidiu levar ela e Anne para fazerem algumas compras depois de irem a casa da médica.

Wilson: Parece que você perdeu a filha para Cuddy.

House com seu sorriso sarcástico: Essas duas vão me dar trabalho, mas o lado bom é que agora tenho mais uma arma para usar contra Cuddy.

Wilson: Como assim?

House rolando os olhos: James pense bem, posso dizer que eu não posso ir ao hospital porque tenho que cuidar dela, imagine não posso deixar a nossa filha desamparada.

Wilson rindo: House você não presta, não acredito que ouvi isso, mas conhecendo bem a Cuddy é capaz de a partir de agora ela levar a Claire para o hospital para manter você na linha.

House ficou pensativo: Ela não...

Wilson: Faria sim.

House: Eu não havia pensado nisso... tenho que descobrir uma escola para ela.

Wilson riu mais ainda deixando House confuso perguntando qual era a graça.

Wilson: Esqueceu que a Cuddy fez uma escolinha para os filhos dos funcionários há dois anos e que ela fica em um anexo do hospital?

House: Você está brincando comigo? Por que não me falaste isso antes?

Wilson: Se prestasse mais atenção nas coisas ao seu redor.

House pensativo: Agora tenho certeza que elas vão me dar trabalho.

Wilson ria, mas agora que estavam a sós ele poderia tirar algumas duvidas sobre esse novo relacionamento de House: O que aconteceu para você e Cuddy se assumirem.

House baixou a cabeça, talvez não estivesse pronto para falar sobre isso, mas sabia que se fosse para conversar com alguém esse era seu amigo: Eu já tive um relacionamento com a Cuddy no passado.

Wilson: Isso eu já suspeitava, a moça que você se referiu que tinha se apaixonado como pela Meredith era ela, não é?

House acenou positivamente, Wilson continuou: Mas o que fez você querer ter algo com ela novamente?

House: Quando eu estava no enterro de Josh e Mary, eu vi como a minha vida estava cada vez mais vazia e solitária e também vi que por mais seja um bom médico, eu não sou mais nada do que isso.

Wilson: Não entendi.

House: Por mais que eu salve a vida dos meus pacientes, no futuro eu só serei lembrado como um excêntrico médico que ajudou alguns, você acha que se eu morresse agora teria alguém que realmente choraria a minha perda? Teria meia dúzia de gatos pingados e uma conta enorme para você e a Cuddy pagar porque sei que vocês dois seriam os únicos que se importariam em me dar um enterro.

Wilson baixou a cabeça, realmente House era o médico mais talentoso que ele conhecia, mas sua conduta afastava todos que poderiam gostar dele: Você acredita que está pronto para essa nova vida, nunca imaginei ver você com uma filha e ainda mais com a Cuddy.

House: Eu pensei muito sobre isso, eu tive a chance de ter uma família duas vezes e com a Meredith eu realmente pensei que conseguiria, depois que ela partiu foi como se o pouco da humanidade que eu tinha tivesse morrido com ela, mas ao conviver com a Claire, Josh e Mary eu aprendi aos poucos que a vida continua e viver esses anos com a Cuddy me lembrou o quanto... Nesse momento ele sentiu vergonha de terminar aquela frase, pensou que estaria ficando muito sentimental, Wilson percebeu isso, ele conhecia muito bem House, não resistindo ele terminou a frase do seu amigo.

Wilson: O quanto você a ama? Isso não é vergonha para ninguém ainda mais que todos do hospital acreditam que você e ela sempre tiveram um caso a única diferença é que agora eles terão razão para falar.

House sorriu: Eu não me importo com esses idiotas, mas mudando um pouco de assunto quais são as suas intenções com a Anne?

Wilson corou violentamente: Eu... Eu gostei dela, ela é inteligente, atraente.

House sarcástico: E também é muito linda, gostosa e carente... olhe bem o que você vai fazer, ela não é como as suas ex-mulheres, ela é muito especial e também é da minha família... Falava com um ar irônico tentando mostrar-se como um pai ciumento.

Wilson: Eu não tenho intenção de magoá-la House,não se preocupe com isso.

House: Preocupo-me sim, só não quero que você a use para tentar esquecer a Amber, ela merece muito que ser um step e você também merece realmente ser feliz.

Wilson: Eu não quero usar ninguém House, assim como você quer ser feliz com a Cuddy, eu quero ser feliz com alguém e acredito que pode ser Anne, mas como falamos estamos nos conhecendo.

House sorrindo: Pelo jeito se conheceram muito bem ontem à noite.

Esse comentário deixou Wilson roxo de vergonha fazendo com que House risse ainda mais, eles continuaram conversando mais um pouco enquanto esperavam começar a novela preferida do infectologista. Na casa de Cuddy, essa apresentava a casa para Anne e Claire que ficou curiosa com a casa da mãe, ela observava tudo com atenção, Anne elogiou a casa dizendo que era aconchegante, depois de pegar algumas roupas para levar para a casa de House, Cuddy levou as duas no centro de Princeton, ela queria comprar algumas roupas e brinquedos para Claire.

Claire: Mamãe aonde nós vamos?

Cuddy: Vamos comprar algumas coisas para você.

Claire: É verdade?

Anne: É sim querida, vamos comprar umas roupinhas para você ficar bem bonita.

Claire ficou radiante, Cuddy e Anne riram do jeito dela, Cuddy aproveitou para conversar com Anne sobre Wilson e percebeu que as intenções dela com seu amigo eram as melhores, mas Anne também afirmou assim como Wilson que eles ainda estavam se conhecendo, mas isso não convenceu muito Lisa.

Cuddy: Linda como você é, acho difícil ele não querer ficar com você, ainda mais que acredito que ele terá muitos concorrentes no hospital... Falava alegremente.

Anne envergonhada: Obrigada pelo elogio, tomara que tudo de certo.

Cuddy: Eu esperei vinte anos para dar certo com Greg, por que vocês não dariam.

Anne: Greg me falou que o James ficou muito abalado com a morte da namorada.

Cuddy: Quando Amber morreu parecia que o mundo havia acabado, você é a primeira pessoa que ele se envolveu depois disso, por isso eu acredito que possa dar certo.

Anne sorriu, ficou feliz com o comentário dela, depois de pararem no estacionamento do shopping, foram direto para o setor infantil com Claire olhando tudo maravilhada, Cuddy ao ver a pequena sentia uma alegria muito grande o que foi percebido por Anne.

Anne: Você nunca quis ter filhos?

Cuddy: É o meu maior sonho, mas infelizmente nunca consegui.

Anne: Talvez como falava minha mãe não era a hora.

Cuddy: Você fica chateada por Claire me chamar de mãe.

Anne: De jeito nenhum, não sei por que, mas eu sinto que você é alguém muito especial e vai fazer muito feliz não só ela e o Greg, mas também todos a sua volta.

Cuddy realmente não esperava uma declaração como essa, esperava que Anne de uma maneira educada pedisse para ela não tentar tomar o lugar da mãe na vida da sobrinha, mas ao ouvir o apoio dela, ela não resistiu e algumas lágrimas teimaram a sair enquanto ela agradecia.

Cuddy: Muito obrigado, eu pensei que você ficaria incomodada com a minha aproximação da Claire.

Anne sorrindo: Eu sou órfã como ela, eu sei a falta que uma mãe faz ainda mais na idade dela, agora você faz parte da família, uma família muito louca é verdade, mas com certeza não teríamos uma melhor.

Cuddy sorriu e mais uma vez agradeceu o carinho da Anne, foi quando ela sentiu a falta de alguém: Onde está Claire?

Anne preocupada: De novo não!

_**TBC**_

**Nota do autor:**

**A – Desculpem a demora, mas época de prova estão deixando o meu tempo meio escasso mas mesmo assim ainda estou no prazo das atualizações prometidas que seria de 20 dias em média.**

**B – Esse capitulo será dividido em três partes.**

**C- Obrigado pelos reviews e mensagens via email são incentivos como esses que dão ânimo para qualquer Ficwriter continuar.**


	5. A tarde Parte II

.

_**Os fatos descritos agora ocorrem horas antes da cena do Shopping.**_

Estava na hora do almoço, Chase estava preparando a refeição, trajava uma camisa folgada e uma bermuda floreada ao melhor estilo surfista. Cameron ao despertar com o barulho do amado foi rumo à cozinha, ao ver a cena e os trajes de Chase não conseguiu deixar transparecer o sorriso que teimava em brotar dos seus lábios. Ela pensava em como ele conseguia ser tão bonito mesmo trajando aquelas roupas de adolescentes, ela se aproxima sorrateiramente e ao chegar ela o envolve em seus braços, depositando um beijo suave em seu rosto.

Chase: Oi, acordou cedo.

Cameron: Amor. São quase treze horas.

Chase: É cedo ainda, o almoço está quase pronto... Chase a leva até a mesa: Pode esperando aqui, que já te trago o almoço.

Cameron sorridente: Ótimo, eu estou morrendo de fome.

Chase coloca os pratos na mesa e serve a refeição, uma macarronada ao molho branco, Cameron quando sentiu o cheiro ficou com água na boca, o médico sorriu e depois de servi-la sentou-se para acompanhá-la.

Cameron: Você cozinha muito bem, não consigo ficar enjoada do seu tempero... Falava dando um beijo em Chase.

Chase sorridente: Obrigado, foi uma das coisas que eu aprendi morando com duas mulheres.

Cameron: Imagino, mas me diz uma coisa, você sente falta da Austrália? Por que vestido como você está, parece que vai surfar.

Chase envergonhado: Você não gostou.

Cameron sorrindo: Gostei sim seu bobo, achei você uma graça vestido assim, por isso é que me deu curiosidade de saber se você sente falta de lá.

Chase cabisbaixo: Sinto, mas minha vida agora é aqui com você e estou muito feliz com isso.

Cameron ficou sensibilizada com aquilo, nunca viu seu namorado falar de uma maneira tão nostálgica de algo, decidiu fazer algo: Sabe querido, eu sempre quis conhecer a Austrália, podemos passar nossa lua-de-mel lá e então daí você me mostra a sua terra natal.

Chase um pouco confuso: Lua-de-mel?

Cameron sorridente: Claro ou você acha que eu vou ser uma mãe solteira, você me engravidou baby, eu sou uma mulher séria, vai ter que casar.

Chase alegre: Mas eu pensava que você não queria mais casar.

Cameron: Isso foi antes de eu perceber que eu era uma estúpida por deixar um homem lindo **(ela falava ao mesmo tempo em que dava beijos nele)**, maravilhoso que me faz muito feliz, solto por aí.

Chase se ajoelhando ao lado dela: Então senhorita Cameron, gostaria de casar comigo?

Cameron rindo: Claro que eu aceito.

Chase: Mas temos que providenciar tudo rápido, antes que o bebe nasça.

Cameron: Relaxe amor, nossa férias são só para o final do ano e até lá o bebe já nasceu e com nossas férias, licença maternidade e do casamento, vamos ficar uns bons meses longe do hospital.

Chase arqueando a sobrancelha: Você já pensou em tudo isso.

Cameron com cara de sapeca: Sim, eu te falei que você vai ter que me mostrar toda a Austrália.

Chase sorrindo do modo da Cameron depositou beijos nela e fizeram planos para o futuro, mais tarde Cameron pediu para ir ao Shopping queria comprar roupinhas e mais algumas coisas para o bebe.

Cuddy e Anne estavam procurando a menina, depois de separarem para procurar melhor, Anne estava apreensiva em como iria falar para Greg que a menina tinha desaparecida.

Cuddy gritando: Claire!... Ela procurou em todos os lugares, seu rosto mostrava a preocupação e a dor de perder a criança, ela não estava sentindo a preocupação de ter perdido a filha de House, mas sim de ter perdido a sua própria filha, ela procurou nos lugares prováveis, setor infantil, praça de alimentação, mas não encontrou a criança. Anne também estava procurando nesses lugares, ela até falou com os seguranças do shopping que depois que ela mostrou a foto da menina começaram a procurar também.

Cuddy pensando:_ Aí meu Deus, cadê a minha filha... _Ela estava desacorçoada e as lágrimas não foram mais possíveis de segurar, ela se sentou em uma cadeira e passando a mão freneticamente nos cabelos começou a chorar compulsivamente. Anne que estava chegando ao seu encontro, também estava em um estado parecido: Lisa já falei com os seguranças, eles já estão procurando. Nós vamos encontrar ela.

Cuddy: Eu não sei o que fazer Anne, nossa menina está perdida, o que vamos fazer? E se alguém a raptou.

Anne deixando as lágrimas saírem: Não pense assim, ela é esperta, deve estar em algum lugar.

Elas decidiram procurar juntas. Cameron e Chase estavam chegando ao mesmo shopping, abraçados e rindo muito estavam vendo as lojas nas quais poderiam comprar as roupinhas para o futuro herdeiro.

Chase: Vamos comprar macacões, camisetas e sapatinhos.

Cameron: E mamadeira, bolsa, e um carrinho, não é só de roupa que ele precisa Robert.

Chase arqueando a sobrancelha: Não é por isso que existem aqueles chás que vocês mulheres se juntam para falar mal dos homens?

Cameron sorrindo: Também serve, mas nunca é demais prevenir.

Chase sorriu e beijou a mulher que sorria como uma criança. A felicidade era visível entre os dois, estavam passeando quando enxergaram as duas amigas visivelmente transtornadas.

Cameron: Querido, não são Cuddy e Anne?

Chase: Parece que sim, parecem preocupadas vamos ver o que aconteceu.

O casal chegou onde estavam às mulheres que falaram o que aconteceu, os médicos ficaram preocupados perguntando para eles mesmos o que poderia estar acontecendo com a menina.

Chase: Calma Cuddy, vamos encontrá-la.

Anne: Eu não vou me perdoar se algo acontecer com ela.

Cameron: Nós vamos ajudar a encontrar a Claire.

Todos voltaram a procurar a menina, refizeram os passos, Anne voltou a falar com os seguranças que falaram que pelas filmagens do shopping ela ainda estava no local já que não apareceu em nenhum momento ela saindo o que deixou a médica mais calma. Cuddy voltou a procurar nos setores infantis e de alimentação perguntando para todos se viram a menina, Chase e Cameron procuraram nas praças de brinquedos e no estacionamento, mas no final o resultado foi mesmo: nada.

Quando se encontraram novamente não só Cuddy e Anne estavam nervosas como Cameron e Chase.

Cuddy: Cam não fique assim, não vai fazer bem para o bebe.

Cameron com os olhos marejados: Eu não consigo, estou preocupada.

Chase abraçando a médica: Calma Cam vamos encontrar ela.

Anne: Vou ligar para o Greg e o James.

Cuddy: Ele vai nos matar.

Chase pensativo: Anne antes de ligar, vamos pensar um pouco, o que a Anne gosta de fazer quando vai a uma loja, o que ela gosta de ver? Talvez isso possa nos ajudar.

Anne abatida: Ela gosta de ver brinquedos, roupinhas e sempre que sai procura alguma coisa para dar para os outros, uma vez ela queria comprar uma guitarra só porque sabe que o Greg gosta.

Chase pensou na informação e começou a olhar as lojas de repente ela teve um estalo: Já sei onde ela está.

Cuddy confusa: Onde?

Chase: Comprando um presente para o House.

Chase saiu rapidamente sendo seguido pelas garotas, nesse momento ele parou numa loja que parecia uma tabacaria de alto nível, na vitrine havia cachimbos, isqueiros folheados a ouro, charutos cubanos e claro bengalas. Entrando no local ele perguntou para um senhor muito simpático se havia encontrado uma garotinha de aproximadamente cinco anos, ele riu e disse que sim.

Cuddy: Graças a Deus, onde ela está?

Senhor: Alí... Apontava para uma sala.

Cuddy e Anne correram para o local e encontraram a Claire sentada em um sofá confortável tomando uma xícara de leite sorrindo para uma atendente. Cuddy saiu correndo e abraçou a garota que ficou contente em ver a mãe.

Cuddy: Graças a Deus que te encontrei. Claire por que você fugiu de mim, quer me matar de preocupação?

Claire envergonhada: Desculpa mamãe, mas a tia Anne sempre me disse que é muito feio cortar as conversas dos adultos, eu ia te falar que eu queria comprar uma espada mágica para o papai.

Chase intrigado: Espada mágica?

Claire sorrindo: É Robert, olhe... Ela apontava para uma bengala: Meu papai usa para matar os monstros malvados que pensarem em me assustar.

Chase não conteve o riso tanto que Cameron teve que dar um leve tapa nele, Cuddy sorriu depois de encontrá-la são e salva tanto que todo o peso passou, Anne também estava aliviada, acariciava os cabelos da sobrinha.

Anne: Por que você não nos procurou?

Claire: Por que eu não tinha dinheiro para pagar, então pensei em ligar para senhora, mas eu não tenho telefone... Falava de uma maneira infantil

Senhor: Quando ela chegou perguntando sobre a bengala, eu comecei a puxar assunto com ela, então ela me explicou que estava com a mãe e a tia, mas que tinha saído sem falar nada, então a convenci a ficar aqui esperando vocês.

Anne: Muito obrigado.

Depois de comunicar para os seguranças que haviam encontrado a menina, Cuddy e Anne compraram a "espada mágica" para House que Claire tanto queria e voltaram para casa, já haviam tido emoções demais para um dia. Cameron e Chase ainda ficaram um pouco no shopping comprando os objetos para o filho.

Chase: Cam você está mais calma?

Cameron: Estou sim Robert, é que isso me sensibilizou.

Chase: Mas tudo deu certo querida... Ele passando a mão na barriga dela: E você, trate de não dar esse tipo de susto em nós está ouvindo ou senão vai ficar de castigo até a idade de ir para faculdade.

Cameron deu um sorriso: Eu me coloco no lugar das duas, se fosse eu estaria louca.

Chase beijando a médica: Relaxe meu amor.

Os dois ficaram um tempo abraçados e depois de terminarem as compras foram para casa.

Na residência de House, ele estava vendo TV com Wilson conversando sobre futilidades quando a porta abriu.

Wilson: Elas chegaram.

House olhando de canto de olho: Até que foi rápido em se falando da Anne e da Cuddy.

De repente Claire sai correndo segurando um embrulho e chega perto do pai sentando em seu colo, depois de dar seu tradicional beijo estalado ela fala com a cara mais inocente que possuía.

Claire: Papai, comprei uma espada mágica nova para o senhor.

Wilson confuso: Espada mágica.

House deu um olhar fuzilante em James e depois se dirigiu para Claire que estava com o embrulho na mão o qual já estava desenrolando muito sorridente: Filha eu já não tinha te falado que esse era nosso segredo?

Claire envergonhada: Desculpa papai, mas ela é tão bonita e a sua está tão velhinha.

Wilson que percebeu o que era a tal espada mágica: Uma bengala nova, muita bonita. Quem escolheu?

Anne sorrindo: Foi a Claire mesmo.

Depois de rirem da cara de House que estava muito envergonhado, Cuddy falou do acontecido o que deixou House para o espanto de todos rindo dizendo que a filha além de ter um ótimo gosto era mais esperta que as duas juntas, o que deixou as duas mulheres indignadas, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviadas, afinal House não chamar nenhuma de idiota ou algo do gênero já era algo a se comemorar.

Depois de conversarem, Anne e Cuddy prepararam o jantar, Wilson e House estavam brincando com a menina que estava abraçada no pescoço de James deixando House enciumado.

House: Hei pirralha, o pescoço que você tem que agarrar é o meu.

Wilson: House deixa de ser ciumento. Eu não tenho culpa se as crianças gostam de mim... Falava apertando a Claire.

House: Então vá fazer as suas, mas tudo bem então você vai ficar em casa com ela enquanto eu estou no hospital, já que ainda não encontrei uma escolhinha para ela.

Cuddy que ouviu a conversa logo correu a sala e deu uma de mãe autoritária: Negativo ela não vai para escolhinha nenhuma.

House confuso: Não?

Cuddy: Não, esta semana ela vai ficar comigo no hospital enquanto eu arrumo a papelada para ela ficar na creche do hospital.

House relutante: Mas Lisa...

Cuddy: Nada de mas House e não pense que eu vou deixar você usar essa história de procurar escolhinha para ela para não ir para o hospital.

House ficou de boca aberta enquanto Cuddy voltava para cozinha com um sorriso triunfante deixando Anne e Wilson rindo e Claire meio perdida na história. House olha para Wilson com uma cara de indignado.

Wilson rindo: Eu te avisei!

_**TBC**_

_**Nota:**_

_**-Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.**_

_**- Meus agradecimentos à Laura, Luanny, LadyLZ e Fritzbrenda pelo carinho e apoio.**_


	6. A tarde Parte III

.

Cuddy estava na cozinha, depois de ter falado para House que a menina iria com ela para o hospital ele correu para falar com a médica.

House: Lisa isso é loucura.

Cuddy arqueando a sobrancelha: Por quê?

House: O hospital não é ambiente para ela, pense bem, é uma criança que vai estar exposta a todos os tipos de vírus, você não gostaria que algo acontecesse com a sua filha, não é?

Cuddy: Claro que não meu amor, é por isso que ela vai ficar no meu escritório todo tempo comigo e não pense que eu não sei o porquê você quer que ela fique aqui... Falava dando um sorriso sarcástico.

House irônico: Hei! Assim você me magoa.

Cuddy sorri e dá um beijo em seu namorado. A mesa estava posta, Cuddy e Anne haviam caprichado no jantar o que deixou os outros três admirados, Wilson elogiava os dotes das duas enquanto House estava devorando o jantar, Cuddy só balançava a cabeça vendo o péssimo exemplo que ele dava a filha.

Cuddy: House o prato não vai fugir.

House: Eu sei mãe, mas nunca se sabe quando vamos ter uma comida gostosa assim de novo.

Claire que ouviu o comentário do pai, perguntou inocentemente: Pai a mãe é a sua mãe, quer dizer que ela é minha avó ou você é meu irmão?

House se engasgou com o comentário, Wilson e Anne caíram na gargalhada ao ver a cara de House, Cuddy sorriu pela inocência da nova filha e tentou explicar a ela que ficou meio perdida na história, mas no final compreendeu pela explicação da Cuddy que aquilo era uma forma carinhosa que o pai tinha de chamá-la.

House: Eu vou ter muito problema com essa menina.

Anne: Vais mesmo.

O jantar ocorreu calmamente com Cuddy ajudando Claire a comer e Anne e Wilson conversando com House, as horas já estavam passando, Wilson percebendo o cansaço de Cuddy achou melhor ir embora, mas surpreendeu-se com o comentário de House.

House: Por que você não fica aqui.

Wilson: Seu sofá não é tão confortável... Brincou o oncologista.

House: O quarto da Anne tem cama de casal e como vocês já fizeram besteira na noite passada não me venham com falso moralismo agora.

Wilson sem saber o que falar olhou para Anne que estava visivelmente envergonhada, mas mesmo assim ela havia gostado da idéia, ele olha para Cuddy que comenta que já estava muito tarde realmente e que seria perigoso ir nessa hora para casa ainda mais de táxi e que amanhã todos poderiam sair para passear e ele poderia mostrar alguns pontos turísticos para Anne e Claire já que ainda teriam mais um dia de folga. Wilson ainda estava receoso estava para inventar uma desculpa quando é interrompido por House.

House: Tem um pijama seu no quarto de baixo... Ele dá um sorriso e Wilson percebe que ele já sabia que ele iria fazer alguma coisa para escapar daquele constrangimento, mas depois desse comentário só poderia ficar resignado.

Wilson: Já que insiste.

House: Ótimo, só uma coisa: nada de gemidos muito alto aqui.

Wilson envergonhado: House até parece que eu não iria respeitar a Cuddy e a Claire.

House sarcástico: Quem disse que é por elas, é por mim mesmo, o único que geme aqui sou eu.

Cuddy e Anne rolaram os olhos enquanto Wilson sacudia a cabeça. Cuddy não resistiu e deu um leve tapa em House e disse que ele não poderia falar aquele tipo de coisa na frente da Claire, House se fez de ofendido dizendo que sabia cuidar muito bem da filha e que ele iria treiná-la muito bem e que o filho do Chase iria suar muito pra conseguir algo mais com ela.

Anne gargalhando: A criança nem nasceu e você já está com ciúmes Greg.

House: Não é ciúmes é simplesmente controle de uma possível explosão populacional de descendentes australianos no futuro.

Wilson sorria do jeito de House pensando em como ele havia mudado naquele curto espaço de tempo, realmente se existia alguém que deveria ser canonizada naquele momento era a pequenina que estava tão entretida vendo TV que nem imaginava a mudança de vida que estava proporcionando ao seu pai.

Anne: Bom pessoal a conversa está boa, mas vou dormir Lisa, Greg boa noite... Ela chega perto da sobrinha e dá um beijo de boa noite nela que retribui com os seus beijos estalados.

Wilson meio envergonhado: Bem eu...ahm, acho que vou subir também.

House acenou com a cabeça, mas antes tinha que sacanear os dois, ele falou com a Claire que a tia iria contar umas historinhas para ela dormir, Claire que já estava cansada olhou para tia que estava subindo as escadas com Wilson com brilho no olhar o que derreteu o coração da jovem oncologista. Anne chamou a sobrinha que apressadamente pegou o Toddy que estava jogado no sofá e subiu deixando os pais sozinhos no andar de baixo.

Cuddy: House que maldade, mandar a Claire com eles foi golpe baixo.

House: Não foi nada eu simplesmente estou evitando o aumento de oncologista precocemente na terra.

Lisa sorriu de uma maneira que deixou House maravilhado, Cuddy percebeu a mudança na expressão dele e ficou intrigada.

Cuddy: O que foi Greg...

House se aproximando: Seu sorriso é lindo.

Cuddy dando um sorriso mais espontâneo ainda: Obrig...

Ela foi interrompida por House que nesse momento a envolveu em seus braços e a beijou com urgência, mas não era um beijo tipo provocante ou com teor erótico, mas sim um beijo com saudade e gratidão, algo que foi percebido por Lisa que não resistiu e se entregou ainda mais ao beijo correspondendo aquela saudade, aquela gratidão. Todo bem que eles haviam se beijado antes, mas não haviam conseguido ter um momento a sós realmente, na sua primeira noite dormiram com Claire e depois passaram o dia com seus queridos amigos, mas agora estavam a sós e tinham muita coisa para conversarem, só que dessa vez não precisavam de palavras, aquele beijo já falava por si só, falava da saudade que House sentia dela em cada momento que ele sugava os lábios dela, do pedido de que ela perdoasse por todo momento que ele a fez chorar, mostrava o sentindo real de quando ele falava _I need you,_ ele a apertava junto ao seu corpo transmitindo o sentimento de medo de perdê-la. Cuddy ao sentir o calor do corpo dele e tudo que aquele beijo representava, puxava o rosto do médico de encontro ao seu respondendo aos apelos dele, a cada momento que ele sugava os seus lábios, Cuddy respondia sugando os deles e também puxava o corpo dele ao seu encontro, ela entendia o que House estava sentindo porque era exatamente o que ela sentia, eram vinte anos de saudades sendo sanadas naquele momento, eram dúvidas e magoas que estavam sendo perdoadas, era a gratidão por ele estar dando uma possibilidade de família para ela de um modo inusitado é verdade, mas esse era o jeito dele. Cuddy sentia o calor do corpo dele até que sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas entrando em sua boca, era impossível não chorar naquele momento era muito sentimento sendo revirado naquele beijo, a única coisa que ela não esperava era ver a cena que sucedeu quando eles separaram os seus rostos, House com os olhos marejados e se permitindo que algumas lágrimas caíssem a deixou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo feliz.

Cuddy: Obrigado, por tudo que você está me proporcionando.

House: Não Lisa sou eu que tenho que te agradecer por você estar aqui ao meu lado.

Cuddy deixava as lágrimas escorrerem, mas há muito tempo que ela não chorava por esse motivo: felicidade, ela abraça House com força como seu quisesse que seus corpos se fundissem, ela fica mais um tempo assim e volta a olhar para ele, quando ela iria falar alguma coisa para ele esta é interrompida por ele.

House: Eu também te amo Lisa.

Ela não resiste deixa derramar as lágrimas ainda mais e o abraça praticamente encharcando sua camisa.

House sorrindo: Lisa assim você vai desidratar... Falava tentando fazê-la sorrir.

Cuddy limpando as lágrimas: A culpa é sua, é você que faz com que eu fique assim.

House fazendo uma carinha de inocente: Eu... por quê?

Cuddy o abraçando: Por me fazer feliz, por ter me dado uma filha.

House sorrindo: Ah! Isso foi fácil eu até estava pensando em fazer mais uma.

Cuddy sorrindo: Deixe de brincadeira.

House continuou sério olhando para ela com um olhar penetrante, Cuddy ao ver a expressão de sua face não acreditava no que estava vendo.

Cuddy séria: Voc..você está falando sério.

House ainda a olhando daquela maneira: Nunca falei tão sério como agora, poderíamos começar a providenciar ainda hoje... Ele sabia que ela amava Claire, mas ela merecia ter uma filha sua de verdade e para fazer ela feliz, retribuir o que ela estava proporcionando a ele este seria capaz de tudo, até de ser pai dos filhos dela, o que no fundo era um desejo dele também.

Lisa o abraçou mais forte ainda e o beijou dizendo que sempre o amou, ele deu aquele meio sorriso dizendo que sabia que era irresistível, ela pegou as mãos dele e o conduziu até o quarto onde fizeram amor de uma maneira mágica, no qual os dois colocaram todo o sentimento e expectativas em relação a esse relacionamento à tona. Realmente uma nova fase na vida de ambos estava prestes a começar.

_**TBC**_

**Nota**:

A – Espero que estejam gostando da fic, ela é como já falei em uma ocasião é bem água com açúcar porque afinal de angst já basta vida.

B – Esse capitulo é para toda nação Huddy que estão ansiosos pelo beijo deles, eu como Huddy também estou nessa expectativa (não pense só porque escrevo "Um Casal Improvável?" que relata um relacionamento Chase & Cuddy que eu não seja Huddy roxo, o que acontece é que a minha imaginação é fogo...rsrsrs), realmente essa fic é o meu xodó.

C – Esse é dedicado em especial a uma leitora muito querida que sempre está me incentivando com seus reviews, **Laura Zabisky** esse capitulo é um presente para você, espero que tenha gostado.

D – Vai demorar o próximo, mas pode deixar que não irei abandonar vocês.

E – Mais uma vez agradeço a todos que estão lendo e se quiserem deixar seus reviews como sempre falo, serão bem vindos.


	7. No hospital

.

A semana estava começando. Cuddy estava em seu escritório pensando nos dias maravilhosos que estava vivendo.

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_Cuddy estava acordando, com um corpo ainda cansado e olhos fechados, lembrava-se dos momentos que tivera essa noite, quando House disse que a amava mais que tudo e que queria ter uma filha com ela. A médica se perguntava se tudo aquilo não seria um sonho, o melhor que ela já tivera é verdade, mas mesmo assim um sonho. Ela ficava pensando se algum dia ela iria acordar disso, talvez tudo que ela estivesse vivendo não passasse de uma psicose de uma mulher solteira de quarenta anos, mas suas suposições foram respondidas quando sentiu o peso dos braços e a voz de um homem, ou melhor, do seu homem._

_House: Eu sei que você está acordada Lisa._

_Cuddy sorrindo: Você me conhece tanto assim?_

_House ainda sonolento: Sim, agora volta a dormir que ainda está cedo._

_Cuddy pensativa: Tudo bem, mas, por favor, só me responde uma coisa._

_House: O que você está vivendo é real Lisa e não me faça ter que repetir o espetáculo sexual dessa noite para te provar isso porque eu não sou o mesmo adolescente da faculdade... Falava com um sorrisinho debochado._

_Cuddy admirada: Como você sabia?_

_House: Eu a conheço melhor do que você mesma, sei que isso é novo para você, para mim também é, mas se eu tiver que viver esse momento com alguém, eu quero que seja com você._

_Cuddy se aninhou nos braços dele e perguntou realmente se ele não tinha mais fôlego para um segundo round, House deu um sorriso e logo começou a beijá-la._

_O decorrer do dia foi tranqüilo, Wilson e Anne depois de acordarem tarde, com as caras amassadas e sorrisos alegres, foram com o casal de amigos e mais a pequena para um parque onde passaram a tarde conversando e vendo a Claire se divertir._

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

Agora estava ela em uma nova situação em sua vida, há uma semana ela estava pensando em sua vida triste e solitária, imaginando o que House poderia estar fazendo nas férias, agora ela estava pensando em algo totalmente diferente, agora tinha uma família com direito a namorado, filha e alegria por ver que seu amigo voltou a sorrir depois da perda da mulher. Cuddy só podia agradecer a Deus pelo presente que estava ali em sua sala brincando com uns papeis e lápis de uma maneira tão inocente que dava vontade de apertá-la. A Claire era uma nova fonte de energia para Cuddy que ainda não sabia como ela tinha se apegado de uma maneira tão rápida a menina, claro a garota era um amor, mas a ligação que as duas tiveram foi instantânea, ela se lembrava do dia que conheceu a Claire, vê-la apertando suas pernas e pedindo para ela não chorar foi um fato marcante em sua vida.

Em outro lugar do hospital Wilson estava com Anne mostrando o hospital para ela, dessa vez de uma maneira diferente, já que da última vez que ela estivera lá aconteceu àquela confusão com Claire, mas agora ela estava feliz ao lado de Wilson que mostrava o hospital com alegria, mesmo vendo os olhares dos outros médicos, enfermeiros e doentes para a namorada, realmente a Anne era linda e ele se orgulhava por ele ter sido o escolhido para estar ao lado dela.

Wilson sorrindo: Aqui vai ser seu novo local de trabalho.

Anne alegre: É lindo, onde fica a sala dos oncologistas.

Wilson: Você vai ficar na minha sala.

Anne sorrindo: Sério, mas se o chefe do setor não gostar de ver nós namorando em horário de serviço.

Wilson se aproximando e a envolvendo em seus braços: Acho que eu...quer dizer ele, não vai se importar.

Anne sorriu e deu um beijo no namorado.

Na ala da cirurgia, Chase estava sorridente pensando na reviravolta que sua vida deu, agora ele seria um pai de família e por mais que isso pudesse ser assustador, era ao mesmo tempo instigante, ter um filho com a mulher que ele amava era algo maravilhoso, ele estava parado em uma sala quando Cameron chegou sorrindo para ele.

Cameron: Eu e o baby estávamos com saudades.

Chase sorrindo: Eu também.

Cameron: Muito trabalho?

Chase passando a mão na barriga dela: Só uma cirurgia até agora... e você ( falando com o bebê) incomodando muito a mamãe?

Cameron: Ele é um amor, só que estou com uma vontade de comer sorvete.

Chase sorriu com a cara que Cameron fez e depois de conversarem mais um pouco Chase deu uma escapada do hospital para procurar o sorvete.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No horário do almoço Cuddy estava com Claire no refeitório, depois de levá-la para conhecer a sua futura escola a menina estava agarrada a sua mãe que estava servindo um prato para criança. Os olhares de todos estavam em cima das duas, afinal, verem a Dr

ª Cuddy com uma criança a chamando de mãe era algo estranho, ainda mais se essa criança era a filha do House, muitos começaram especular sobre o que estava acontecendo. Muitos tinham a suspeita que eles tiveram, tinham ou iriam ter um caso, agora com essa novidade as especulações eram outras, como a da criança ser uma filha escondida dos dois os quais eles mantinham em segredo por causa do trabalho ou que eles teriam adotado ela, enfim como diz o ditado à língua do povo não tem osso e para aquelas pessoas essa máxima era uma benção, mas para Cuddy o que importava era o que ela estava vivendo, aqueles momentos para ela valiam mais que qualquer opinião dentro daquele hospital. Ela se divertia vendo a menina comer sozinha tentando ser independente mesmo que com certa dificuldade, afinal ela era praticamente um "bebê" pensava ela e isso a fez ficar mais admirada com a criança, como ela conseguia ser tão dócil e indefesa e ao mesmo tempo ter aquele tipo de atitude.

Claire: Mamãe está tudo bem?

Cuddy acordando dos seus pensamentos: Está sim querida... Ela sorriu para filha e limpou o rosto dela: Mamãe só estava pensando.

Claire: No papai?

Cuddy admirada com a pergunta: Por que você acha que eu estaria pensando no seu pai?

Claire: Porque ele disse hoje de manhã que você não consegue deixar de pensar nele nem por um segundo, mesmo ele te dando dor na cabeça.

Cuddy riu da esperteza dela: É dor de cabeça meu amor... Ela fez mais uns carinhos na filha enquanto terminavam o almoço.

Nesse momento entram no refeitório Wilson e Anne que ao localizarem as duas foram ao encontro delas, Claire ao ver a tia logo foi abraçá-la, apertando seus pequenos braços entorno do pescoço da médica, essa por sua vez ria beijando a sobrinha. Wilson cumprimentou a Cuddy e sentou ao seu lado falando que Anne havia gostado muito do local e que já havia estreado com seu primeiro caso, um garoto que apresentava sinais de leucemia. Anne depois de sentar-se à mesa e agradecer a Cuddy novamente pelo emprego comentava para ela sobre o caso, falando sobre a criança. Daniel era uma criança muito esperta, mas era uma pena ter sido diagnosticado com essa doença e isso fazia com que ela mais amasse a profissão, tentar ajudar crianças que tem toda uma vida pela frente conseguir realmente vivê-la era sua meta na profissão. Cuddy ficava feliz pela adaptação rápida da moça, depois de falar para ela que não precisa agradecer o emprego, pois seu currículo falava por si só da qualidade dela, falou que qualquer coisa que ela precisasse era só pedir. Depois ela se dirigiu a Wilson perguntando como ele estava lidando com os olhares em cima da namorada, este falou que é isso que acontece quando se namora uma mulher linda, Anne enrubesceu tirando mais risadas dos amigos. Claire estava concentrada na sobremesa entretida com o merengue quando ela vê Chase e Cameron entrando no local, ela grita o nome dos médicos que logo chegam à mesa.

Chase: Oi princesa.

Claire: Oi Chase... Falava sorrindo dando um beijo no médico.

Claire virou-se para Cameron e a abraçou. Cameron se abaixou para fazer uns mimos na garota que tocava na barriga dela.

Claire olhando para Cameron: Tia quando ele vai sair? Quero ver ele.

Cameron sorrindo: Calma querida, ainda falta bastante tempo.

Claire alisando a barriga da grávida: Tomara que você goste de mim, quero brincar muito com você.

Cameron: Claro que ele vai gostar de você.

Os outros quando viram a cena ficaram admirados com a doçura da criança, Cuddy com seus extintos maternais aflorado imaginou que a criança no fundo estava carente e solitária, por mais que tenha muitas pessoas em volta ela não tinha nenhuma criança para brincar, ela ficava aliviada em saber que pelo menos com o ingresso da menina na escolinha esse fato vai ser solucionado. Outra coisa que ela percebeu foi o apego que ela tinha com essa criança que nem havia nascido, alguma coisa dizia-lhe que House teria um pseudo-australiano na família.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

House estava em casa tocando o seu piano. Depois de falar que iria aproveitar os seus últimos dias de férias colocando em dia os episódios de L-World e General Hospital o que tirou muitas risadas de Cuddy, ele estava sozinho em casa concentrado no som do piano colocando suas emoções para fora no único modo que ele se permitia, mas dessa vez os motivos eram outros, viver aquilo que ele estava vivendo de uma maneira tão intensa e inesperada para ele agora era motivo de alegria, mesmo que assustado, pois ele não se imaginava dentro de uma família e criando a Claire desde a morte de Meredith, agora tinha um motivo para não só imaginar como concretizar esse sonho: Cuddy. Sim, ela fez com que seus medos estivessem sendo apagados, tanto que ele já não conseguia se imaginar longe dela, ele olhava seu apartamento fazendo em sua mente um paralelo do que ele era com o que ele é agora e teve uma conclusão: agora tudo estava melhor. Observar aquela casa fez com que ele sentiu-se falta de alguma coisa, ele sorriu, pois já sabia qual era a resposta e esta era Claire, Anne e Cuddy, querendo ou não, essas eram as mulheres da vida dele agora, sua família: uma filha maravilhosa, uma cunhada que mais parecia uma mistura de irmã com filha mais nova e sua mulher, claro sem contar com Wilson que para ele já era sua família há muito tempo. Ele levanta do piano e olha os DVDs das séries, mas vira para o lado observando as chaves do carro como se tivesse um dilema. Ele fica mais alguns segundos assim quando toma uma decisão. Ele pega o casaco e sai ao encontro das pessoas importante na sua vida.

Depois do almoço, a atividade estava normal dentro do hospital, Wilson e Anne estavam na clinica enquanto Cameron, 13 e Taub estavam no P.S, Kutner e Foremam estavam terminando uns relatórios pendentes. Com House em férias as atividades no setor de diagnósticos estavam calmas até demais para dizer a verdade, tanto que eles se dividiam em clinica e pronto-socorro para não ficarem entediados. Cuddy estava assinando uns relatórios enquanto Claire estava deitada cochilando agarrada no Toddy, a médica percebe que a criança estava adormecida e não pode deixar de sorrir vendo a cena, tanto que ficou alguns instantes olhando a cena e só foi despertada do transe com o barulho da porta sendo fechada.

Cuddy sorrindo: Que você está fazendo aqui?

House irônico: Eu estava com fome.

Cuddy debochada: Havia comida na geladeira.

House de modo teatral: Mas sem colocar na conta do Wilson não tem o mesmo sabor.

Cuddy ria do modo de House, ele estava olhando para ela e deu um sorriso sincero, depois olhou para o sofá e percebeu a filha dormindo docemente agarrada no bichinho de pelúcia, ele fica observando a cena por alguns segundos, aproxima-se da filha e alisa seus cabelos. Ele sorri vendo o semblante da filha e volta seu olhar para Cuddy que estava se aproximando dele.

House envergonhado: Eu... eu...senti a falta de vocês.

Cuddy o abraçando, depositando um beijo doce em seus lábios: Nós também sentimos muitas saudades suas meu amor.

House sorrindo: Será que a minha chefa aceite que eu volte trabalhar antes do previsto?

Cuddy surpresa: Mas você ainda tem quase um mês de férias Greg.

House: Eu tiro esse resto junto com as suas férias, quem sabe não façamos uma viagem ou algo do gênero.

Cuddy sorri: Claro meu amor, o que você quiser. Se quiser pode voltar amanhã.

Ele sorri e Cuddy retribui o beijando profundamente. E assim eles ficaram até o final do expediente, conversando, fazendo planos para essa nova vida.

_**TBC**_

_**Nota do autor.**_

_**A – Demorou, mas está aí mais um capítulo novo, espero que gostem.**_

_**B – A noticia boa é que vou tentar (vejam bem, eu falei tentar) terminar essa fic até o final de dezembro pelos meus cálculos são mais nove capitulo bem longos. Vou dar prioridade para ela e para Um Casal Improvável? Porque depois delas terminadas, vou me concentrar em fics do universo Terminator: Sara Connors Chronicles, talvez essas sejam as últimas fics do House de minha autoria por um longo tempo.**_

_**C – Agradecimento a Laura, Lis e a todos que estão lendo essa fic, realmente fico feliz pela receptividade. **_


	8. Lágrimas e Perdão

.

Os dias estavam passando e a rotina começava a normalizar. Cuddy a cada dia tornava-se mais mãe de Claire, tanto que praticamente estava morando junto com House que por mais não admitisse estava gostando da fase que estava vivendo, mesmo para um misantropo como ele que sempre foi considerado frio, mau e egoísta, a presença da menina e das médicas em sua vida virou as regras do jogo. House estava como se dizer: mais sociável! Claro que essa mudança era mais visível para aqueles que tinham convivência com ele. Anne e Wilson estavam começando a engrenar o relacionamento de verdade e isso estava fazendo com que o oncologista tivesse vários motivos para sorrir, afinal Anne além de linda, era notório que onze em cada dez homens do hospital a admirava e ter ela ao seu lado estava fazendo muito bem para seu ego, não só isso, ele estava sentindo realmente que as dores do passado estavam curadas. E falando na causadora de todas essas mudanças na vida de todos, ela já estava na escolinha do hospital e se adaptando muito bem, tanto que muitos falavam que ela não parecia ser em nada filha de quem era. Tudo estava muito harmonioso até esse dia. Cuddy estava passando para ver a filha que ao vê-la já corre para abraçá-la.

Cuddy sorrindo: Oi meu amor.

Claire com uma cara de sapeca: Tá na hora do lanche?

Cuddy apertando a criança: Não, só vim te ver.

A professora que ao vê-la foi falar com ela: Drª Cuddy, tudo bem?

Cuddy: Sim, Claire está se comportando? (falava fazendo uma cara inquisitória para menina)

Professora: Sim, ela é um amor.

Claire orgulhosa: Eu sou a melhor aluna.

Cuddy riu e viu naquele momento os genes do House na criança e não pode deixar de admirar isso.

Cuddy sorrindo: Então você merece um prêmio.

Claire com os olhos brilhando: Sorvete?

Cuddy sorriu e disse à professora que ia raptar a filha por um tempo, mas antes a criança quis ver o pai. Cuddy sabia que ele estava com um caso complicado e que seu humor não estava dos melhores. House só mudava quando chegava em casa, talvez seria uma boa ele ver a criança pensava ela ou talvez não.

No apartamento de Chase, ele e Cameron estavam fazendo planos.

Chase pensativo: Eu estava pensando, poderíamos casar antes do bebê nascer.

Cameron sorrindo: Mas Robert, não tínhamos combinado casar depois da criança nascer?

Chase: Mas querida, vai ficar muito complicado, imagina a criança com poucos meses e prepararmos tudo pro casamento. E não esqueça a Austrália.

Cameron sorrindo: Você está certo, agora temos que pensar no local, padrinhos.

Chase pensativo: Poderia ser naquele cartório perto do hospital e a festa no salão do hospital, já os padrinhos...eu tenho umas idéias.

Cameron sorrindo: Cuddy, House, Wilson e a Anne?

Chase sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça.

Cuddy estava indo para sala de diagnostico quando encontra Wilson, ele sorri para amiga.

Wilson abraçando a menina: Ei Cuddy, que você está fazendo aqui com a Claire

Cuddy sorrindo: Eu estou com um tempo livre e resolvi sair um pouco com ela.

Claire com cara de sapeca: Vamos comer sorvete.

Wilson sorrindo: Vocês vão comer sorvete e não me convidam.

Claire olhando a mãe: Mãe, o tio Wilson pode ir com a gente?

Cuddy sorrindo: Claro querida.

Nesse momento Anne chega e Claire ao vê-la sai correndo para abraçar a tia. Ela chega beija o namorado e começam a conversar.

Anne: Ei Cuddy, tudo bem.

Cuddy sorrindo: Tudo Anne e como está o Daniel.

Anne sorrindo: Está ótimo, vai receber alta.

Wilson orgulhoso: Ela é a melhor.

Anne dando um beijo na bochecha do namorado no melhor estilo Claire: Você que é o melhor, meu amor.

Cuddy virando os olhos: Por favor, mais respeito na frente da chefa de vocês....Falava brincando.

Anne rindo: Desculpe chefinha.

Wilson sarcástico: É a muita convivência com o House, tenho pena da Claire.

Cuddy sorrindo: Ela é melhor que eu e ele junto não é...cadê ela?

Wilson revirando os olhos: Essa menina é uma ninja, ela some do nada.

Anne sorrindo: Olhe ela entrando na sala do House.

Cuddy aliviada: Eu vou lá então.

Wilson: Antes disso Cuddy, vem aqui no meu escritório, eu preciso de uma ajuda sua com uns papeis.

Cuddy acena com a cabeça e os três médicos entram na sala do oncologista.

Claire estava entrando sorrateiramente na sala de diagnostico. Ela de longe vê o pai e os seus "tios" em uma sala, ela não conseguia escutar o que eles conversavam, mas via que o pai estava muito agitado. Ela chega devagar abrindo a porta e escuta pai gritando.

House super alterado: SEUS IDIOTAS, COMO VOCÊS FAZEM UM RMI NUM PACIENTE E NÃO PERCEBEM QUE ELE TEM PROTESES METALICAS?

Taub confuso: Não tinha nada no histórico.

House revirando os olhos: EU NÃO PAGO VOCÊS PARA OLHAREM, EU PAGO PRA VOCÊS PENSAREM...EU VOU DEMITIR TODOS VOCÊS.

Hadley percebeu que Claire havia chegado e ouvido o pai falando daquele jeito.

13 tentando falar com ele: House...

House revoltado: O QUE É?

Hadley aponta para trás e House vê a filha com os olhos marejados, olhando o pai com assombro.

House ao ver a filha desmorece: Claire...

House não consegue terminar a frase, ao ver as lágrimas caindo do rosto assustado e decepcionado da filha ele sente uma dor muito grande, algo que ele não tinha experimentado em sua vida. Quando ele dá um passo para tentar chegar perto da filha, ela sai correndo chorando muito.

House sente uma onda entrando em seu corpo, ele não sabe qual era esse sentimento, mas sentia que se ele não fizesse algo rápido ele poderia perder o que era mais valioso na sua vida.

Kutner receoso: House sobre o paciente.

House rumando para porta: Façam o que quiserem.

Foreman assustado: Mas se o paciente piorar.

House mancando: Primeiro a minha filha.

E assim House sai mais rápido que podia e vê quando a filha entra na sala do amigo.

Na sala...

Wilson sorrindo: Pronto, era só isso que eu precisava Cuddy.

Cuddy: Bom Wilson se era só isso, vou ver o House.

Nesse momento a porta se abre e Claire entra como um raio e agarra as pernas da Anne. Cuddy ao ver a cena se assusta e logo chega perto da filha perguntando o que havia acontecido. Anne a pega no colo e pede pra criança se acalmar, Claire só conseguia falar que o papai era mau. De repente House chega abrindo a porta com uma cara que misturava dor, arrependimento e apreensão.

Wilson assustado com a situação: House o que você fez?

House cabisbaixo: Ela entrou na minha sala quando eu estava discutindo com eles.

Wilson rolou os olhos. Anne estava tentando acalmar a sobrinha que chorava bastante.

House arrependido: Claire por favor deixa o papai falar com você.

Claire chorando muito: Você é mal, você gritou com eles. O que você fez com meu pai?

House confuso: Como assim?

Claire ainda chorando: Você é um bicho malvado que pegou o corpo do meu pai.

House não sabia o que falar e Cuddy ao ver a cena sabia que isso era uma situação que House não saiba resolver. Ela senta junto com a Anne e começa a tentar a acalmar a filha.

Cuddy afagando a criança: Querida o papai não é um bicho papão.

Claire somente chorava e ao ver a cena House passava a mão nos cabelos freneticamente, Anne afagava a sobrinha tentando conversar com ela.

Anne: É querida, o papai não é um bicho mau, ele só estava nervoso, se lembra quando a vovó falava assim comigo.

Claire olhava para tia e acenava com a cabeça que sim.

Cuddy sorrindo: Isso mesmo Claire, na realidade eles são como uns filhos pro papai que às vezes cometem erros. Mas você tem que ver que eles não podem errar senão as pessoas podem ficar muito doente.

Anne beijando a sobrinha: Isso querida e você sabe que o papai é o melhor e ele não pode errar.

Claire cada momento ficava mais calma e House depois de receber um sinal de Lisa ele se aproximou delas.

House cabisbaixo: Querida me desculpe eu não queria te assustar.

Claire choramingando: Eu só queria te dar um beijo.

Cuddy ficou com os olhos marejados e House sentiu um nó muito grande na garganta. Ele sabia que a presença da menina seria uma mudança de vida muito grande, só não imaginava que o simples fato de ele agir como de costume poderia trazer conseqüências tão devastadoras nos sentimentos de uma criança. Não que ele já não tenha tratado mal alguma criança, mas não a SUA criança e isso fez com que ele tivesse um retorno que ele nunca imaginou que ele poderia ter: dor e arrependimento. Ver a filha daquele jeito foi a pior sensação que ele poderia sentir até agora, ele sentiu que havia falhado não só com ela, mas também com Meredith que onde estivesse não aprovaria os atos dele. Ao ver a Claire chorando era como inconscientemente ele visse a imagem do seu antigo amor ali na sua frente também chorando e isso fez com que seu coração, ou o pouco que ele ainda tinha, doesse ainda mais. Ele pensa que fazendo a menina se decepcionar assim ele estaria quebrando um dos desejos que jurou cumprir no leito de morte da sua falecida noiva. Anne por sua vez estava afagando a menina, ela sabia que House no fundo não tinha culpa do ocorrido, mas mesmo ela amando e defendendo House como sempre fazia, sabia que ele teria que mudar suas atitudes para não magoar a menina futuramente. Wilson olhou seu amigo numa mistura de pena e repreensão, ele podia até não ter filhos, mas era uma pessoa que lidava com a dor dos outros constantemente e ver o infectologista daquela maneira o fez sentir pena dele. Ele nunca havia visto House tão envergonhado na frente de alguém. Wilson olha para o House e como se por sinal encorajava-o a falar com a menina.

House tentando tocar na criança: Claire eu prometo que isso não vai se repetir, o papai estava nervoso.

Claire ainda encolhida no colo da Anne: Você promete?

House acena com a cabeça que sim e pergunta: Você desculpa o papai?

Claire ainda com os olhinhos vermelhos acena que sim.

Cuddy deu um pequeno sorriso ao olhar o namorado e depois olha para filha: Isso meu amor desculpe o papai, ele não é um bicho papão e pra te provar isso ele também vai pedir desculpas para os outros tios, não é House...dando bastante ênfase nessa ultima frase.

House olhou Cuddy contrariado, mas recebeu um olhar repreensivo do casal de oncologista, tanto que vencido ele concordou.

House cabisbaixo: Vou sim, tudo pra fazer a minha princesa feliz.

Claire deu um sorriso fraco para o House e começou a enxugar as lagrimas. Ele aos poucos estava tentando ganhar a confiança da filha que ainda estava visivelmente assustada. Ele ergue os dois braços em direção da filha e pede.

House: Você pode me dar um abraço de desculpa?

Claire timidamente solta-se da tia e abre os braços pro pai que num impulso a pega e aperta ela como se fosse a única coisa de valor que ele tinha, mas será que realmente não era mesmo? Ele não sabia como descrever o que estava sentindo, era um misto de alivio, medo de perder, arrependimento e vergonha. Ele a apertava como se tentasse fazer com que aquele episódio sumisse da cabeça da pequenina como um passe de mágica. A única coisa que ele pensava no momento era que ele não poderia fazer aquilo se repetir, não só por ele, mas por Claire, Anne, Cuddy e também por Meredith que onde estiver desejaria que ele fosse uma pessoa melhor. Ele estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que só foi acordado com a voz da menina.

Claire um pouco vermelha: Papai, senhor está me esmagando.

House sorrindo, soltando a menina: Desculpe.

Claire estendendo as mãozinhas: Vamos.

Ele entendeu o que ela queria e assim ele foi meio a contragosto a sua sala novamente. No local encontrou todos com caras preocupadas, o que aumentou quando viram ele. House sem jeito começa a falar ainda segurando a mão da criança como se dela tirasse força para fazer aquilo.

House envergonhado: Eu vou falar só uma vez, peço desculpas por ter gritado com vocês, não foi minha intenção magoá-los.

Todos aceitaram e House viu no rosto da filha um sorriso que fez com que aqueles minutos intermináveis de sacrifício e humilhação segundo ele valessem à pena. Eles saem deixando os médicos de boca aberta.

Kutner abismado: Eu ouvi bem, House pediu desculpas?

Foreman: Isso mesmo. Ele deve ter feito isso por causa da Claire.

Taub irônico: Isso mostra que todos têm coração.

Hadley pensativa: E o coração está ali andando no lado dele.

Kutner irônico: Bendita seja essa menina...Santa Claire.

Eles riram da meia piada do Kutner e decidiram ver o paciente porque eles sabiam que se algo acontecesse, nem a Claire poderia salva-los das retaliações do chefe.

House estava saindo com a menina quando encontra Lisa no meio do caminho.

Cuddy sorrindo: Então?

House sarcástico: Que eu não faço por vocês.

Cuddy irônica: Nossa! Quanto sacrifício.

House sorrindo: Mais alguma coisa mamãe?

Cuddy sorrindo: Sim! Vá levar a Claire para tomar sorvete, me chamaram com urgência no escritório, quando eu terminar eu encontro vocês.

House deu um meio sorriso e olhou para menina: Trocar umas horas de trabalho para tomar sorvete com você?... VENHA ME VISITAR TODOS OS DIAS!

Claire adorou a cara debochada que o pai fez e caminhou com ele em direção a lanchonete. Mas antes ele tinha que azucrinar a mulher, ao ver uma cadeira de rodas elétrica no corredor ele pega a filha no colo e senta na mesma, andando como um louco fazendo barulho de sirene. Cuddy ao ver a cena não sabia se matava ele ou morria de rir, ver aquela cena e a felicidade da filha com o pai como se o episódio de antes não tivesse acontecido aliviou seu coração. E assim ela foi para seu escritório para terminar logo e juntar-se a eles.

O tempo se passou e Chase e Cameron chegaram ao hospital, como iriam trabalhar a tarde aproveitaram para planejar o casamento, eles concordaram que seria uma festa simples somente com os amigos mais íntimos. O intensivista ao chegar foi direto para uma cirurgia e Cameron aproveitou para falar com a Cuddy sobre o casamento e principalmente sobre as férias.

Cuddy nervosa: Cameron eu não posso deixar meus dois melhores médicos longe por tanto tempo do hospital.

Cameron sentada na frente dela: Cuddy é importante, pense como um presente de casamento da nossa madrinha.

Cuddy arqueando a sobrancelha: Madrinha?

Cameron: Sim, eu não falei ainda, mas queremos que você, House, Wilson e Anne sejam nossos padrinhos.

Cuddy surpresa com a notícia: Eu adoraria.

Cameron sorrindo: Então?

Cuddy pensando: Você tem direito a quarenta e cinco da licença maternidade e o Chase há um mês mais os três meses de férias que vocês têm atrasadas e os quinze dias do casamento dariam mais de quatro meses fora do hospital. Eu posso deixar vocês dois meses e meio fora, depois eu libero o resto.

Cameron: Três meses.

Cuddy suspirando: Não nega que era funcionária do House.

Cameron sorrindo: Pense nisso como um presente da minha comadre.

Cuddy sorrindo: Comadre?

Cameron: Essa era a outra parte da surpresa. Queríamos que você fosse a madrinha.

Cuddy sorrindo: Agora mesmo você não negou que era funcionária do House.

Cameron sorriu e as duas acordaram que eles não teriam licença do casamento e sim uma semana de lua de mel e teriam o período de férias quando a criança nascesse. Cameron agradeceu a futura madrinha e foi conversar com Chase que estava admirado da esperteza da mulher.

No final do expediente Claire estava na escolhinha novamente e House estava pensando sobre o dia quando a Lisa chegou. Cuddy ao vê-lo sorriu e ela percebeu que ele estava introspectivo.

Cuddy: Oi Greg.

House acenou com a cabeça e jogou seu peso na cadeira: Oi.

Cuddy receosa: Você quer falar...

House a interrompendo: Não.

Cuddy cabisbaixa: Tudo bem, eu vou pegar a Claire.

Quando ela estava saindo ouviu ele falando.

House pensativo: Eu não quis magoá-la.

Cuddy sorriu e caminhou até ele: Eu sei meu amor.

Ela chega perto dele e escuta quando ele fala que tudo aquilo era novo e que ele não havia sentindo tanto medo de perder alguém como naquele momento.

Cuddy senta no colo dele e o beija: Eu sei querido, mas tudo ficou bem, você só tem que tomar mais cuidado com seus modos.

House sarcástico: Eles vão querer que ela viva aqui a partir de agora.

Cuddy irônica: Até não seria uma ruim idéia.

House fez uma careta e Lisa riu.

Cuddy sorrindo: Mas trocando de assunto tenho uma notícia para você.

House sarcástico: Olhe o que vai falar, já tive muitas emoções por hoje.

Cuddy rolando os olhos: Não é nada disso seu bobo, vamos ser padrinhos.

House arqueando a sobrancelha: Padrinhos?

Cuddy sorrindo: Sim, do casamento do Chase e Cameron.

House suspirando: Menos mal, achei que seria do pirralho.

Cuddy começou a rir e House a olhou com uma cara desconfiada.

House se fazendo de indignado: Você não está me dizendo que...

Cuddy acenando com a cabeça: Também, você será o dindo mais lindo e ranzinza do mundo... Falava beijando o namorado.

_**TBC**_

_**Nota do autor:**_

_**A – Demorou, mas saiu, desculpem o atraso, mas não consegui terminar como havia prometido. A parte boa é que depois de pensar bastante consegui enxugar a fic então de mais nove capítulos terá cinco e pretendo terminá-la até fevereiro, já os tenho escritos no papel, agora só falta transcrever.**_

_**B – Agradeço a todos que estão lendo essa fic e aqueles que mandam seus reviews, obrigado de coração.**_

_**C – Capitulo meio longo, mas já vou avisando que os próximos serão disso para maior, peço um pouco de paciência para lerem tantos caracteres.**_

_**D – Elogios, opiniões e criticas, estejam à vontade de fazê-los.**_


End file.
